Thranduil's Trial
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but was unaware of Legolas' secret. Nominated for MEFA 2005. Chapter 19 ADDED
1. Default Chapter

Title: Thranduil's Trial 0/?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon, Phyllis and Rebekah

Rating: PG-13 TO R.

Warning: Full of Angst. What do you expect?

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but was unaware of Legolas' secret.

A/N: Legolas age is close to 10, according to human age, when he was sent.

A/N 2) **Legolas has a stronger connection than normal.**

0.

Imladris 

"Father, there is a messenger from Mirkwood," Arwen said as she hurried towards her father.

"From Mirkwood? I hope nothing has happened," Elrond said. "Lead me to him."

"He is still at the border father, with my brothers. They will be escorting him here," Arwen said.

They made their way to the courtyard to await the arrival of the messenger, discussing what could have happened for Thranduil to send someone to Imladris. Soon the twins arrived with the messenger, and Elrond quickly noticed the look on the messenger's face.

"What happened?" Lord Elrond asked, as he could not stand the tension in the air. The messenger dismounted and bowed to the Elf-lord.

"Read this, my Lord; it is from my king," the messenger said, passing over the parchment, fixed with the king's seal. Elrond opened it and quickly read what it contained:

"_Dear Lord Elrond, _

_My wife was killed last week and I fear for my son. Since her death he has been distancing himself from me, and I am worried. I do not want to lose him. He is on his way to Imladris now with a number of my loyal guards. This message has been sent ahead so you may know of his arrival._

_Please, take care of him. _

_From your dear and old friend,_

_King Thranduil."_

Elrond was silent when he finished reading the message, and his children looked at him with worried expressions on their faces.

"Father?" Arwen asked.

"What is wrong?" Elladan added.

"Thranduil's wife is dead, and he fears his son may be fading," Elrond said, adding: "Legolas is on his way now as we speak."

"Do you think he is fading, father?" Elrohir asked.

"I can not answer you now, I need to see him," Elrond said. He turned around and left them, the parchment still in his hand, still in shock at its contents. The Elf-lord could not believe the news; he could not believe Thranduil's wife was dead.

In the meantime in Mirkwood...

His guards watched as King Thranduil walked back into his palace, tears in his eyes.

The king made his way to the bedroom he had shared with his wife. He could still smell his wife's scent in the air, and he sat down on the bed and began to cry.

R/R


	2. Chapter 1

****

_**Reviews:**_

_**Gemini969:**_ Fast as I can. Thank you!

_**Haldir's Heart and Soul:** _Thank you!

**_ak-stinger: _**I hope you'll love this cahpter as well. Thank you!

**_Deana: _**Is this soon enough? Thank you!

_**BlackCat200:**_ Yes, there is more... thank you!

**_Tonianne:_** Thank you!

Title: Thranduil's Trial 1/?  
Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon, Phyllis and Rebekah  
Rating: PG-13 TO R.  
Warning: Full of Angst. What do you expect?   
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.  
Spoiler: Total AU.  
Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but was unaware of Legolas' secret.  
Note: Legolas age is close to 10, according to human age, when he was sent.  
  
1.  
  
**_On the way to Imladris..._**   
  
Prince Legolas rode on the horse his father had given him. The guards riding with him noticed he was staring into the distance.  
  
"Prince Legolas?" one of the guards asked worriedly.  
  
There was no answer from the prince.  
  
The guards stopped riding, and they noticed Legolas still rode slowly, the prince unaware the guards had stopped.  
  
"Prince Legolas?" the guard asked again, and when there was no answer he moved his hand to Legolas' shoulder and squeezed it.  
  
Prince Legolas awoke as he felt a hand touch him; he had fallen asleep. He shivered slightly; he was afraid.  
  
"Forgive me, my Prince," the guard said. "You have us all worried about you. How do you fare?"  
  
"I am tired," Legolas said, and appeared to fall asleep again.   
  
There was a moment when the guards feared he would lose his balance and fall from the horse. They quickly talked amongst themselves and decided to stop for the day.  
  
"Let us make a camp here, I do not want for my king to be hurt again," the guard said, as he walked to Legolas' horse and stopped him. He pulled Legolas down from the horse and laid him on the grass, covering him with a blanket.  
  
The prince felt hands on him, but did care whose it was; he felt so tired. Tired from everything that had happened, tired from the journey; he was used to riding such a long way. In his mind's eye he could see his nana's blood, over her, over his father... every time he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, every waking moment.  
  
There was a time when the guards thought the prince slept, but they really did not know if he was sleeping or only pretending to.   
  
Legolas missed his nana terribly; his missed her love, her touch, and her hands that wiped away his tears.  
  
**_In the meantime in Imladris..._**  
  
Elrond was in his chamber; he seemed to be looking at the letter, but his eyes were staring at something only he could see.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Father?" Arwen asked, opening the door a little. When there was no answer from their father, Arwen and her brothers entered the room, and saw their father had not noticed their presence.   
  
"Sister, there is the letter," Elrohir mentioned.  
  
They read the letter together before staring at each other with anxious looks on their faces.  
  
"Father?" Elladan asked, as he tried to shake his father slightly.  
  
As his son shook him, Elrond remembered where he was. He had been in the past, remembering the good days in his life and of his dear friend, King Thranduil.  
  
"Yes, my son?" Elrond asked and looked at them.   
  
"We were worried about you," Arwen said softly and came closer to her father and hugged him.  
  
Elrond hugged her back. He saw their worried looks, and guessed they had read the letter.   
  
"What is Prince Legolas' age?" Elladan asked.  
  
"If I remember correctly, I believe he should be close to 9," Elrond said.  
  
"But ada, he is only an elfling," Arwen said.  
  
"So young to know what is the meaning of death, especially of someone dearest to his heart," Elrond said.  
  
End of Chapter 1.

R/R


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for your kind and warm reviews, and some of your questions will be answered by the next chapters.

Title: Thranduil's Trial 2/?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon, Phyllis and Rebekah

Rating: PG-13 TO R.

Warning: Full of Angst. What do you expect?

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but was unaware of Legolas' secret.

Note: Legolas age is close to 10, according to human age, when he was sent.

2.

There was silence after Elrond's words.

The elf-lord remembered all too well what had happened to his wife Celebrían – how orcs had attacked the group while she and her guards were on their way to visit her mother, Galadriel, in Lothlórien. He remembered when the twins found her and brought her back, bleeding and in pain.

"Ada?" Elladan asked with concern in his voice.

Elrond looked at his son and noticed the concern in the elder twin's eyes.

"I think we could reach him, Ada. We would be able to reach his heart; we know the pain he is going though now and could help him over come it. Not even time can ever completely heal this wound." Elladan said.

Elrond nodded; he understood how they felt, and he knew his caring sons and his beautiful daughter would find a way to help heal the young prince's heart.

"Is the guest room ready for him?" he asked them.

His three children nodded.

"His room is next to mine," Elladan said. "That way, if he has nightmares, Elrohir and I will be able to hear him first. He is a wood elf and we thought perhaps he would enjoy being able to see the trees from his window. I have moved in some of our old toys and books."

"Let us hope that the prince is not fading," Elrond said. "Even little elflings can fade when their sorrow and grief becomes too much for them to bear."

After five days of long, hard riding, Legolas and his escort arrived in Imladris.

The elf on guard duty informed Elrond and his family that the expected visitors had reached the gate.

When Elrond and his children arrived in the courtyard, they did not spot Legolas at first because the guards hid the prince from their view. They were able to observe the little prince only when the guards moved aside...

They could barely see his heartbroken face, since Legolas' blond hair was in tangles and covered it. They did not see he cried tears like raindrops rolling down his face nor did they hear the quiet sobs that shook his whole body. They only saw a young elfling who they thought cried because he wanted his ada and nana.

Legolas quietly continued to weep and did not seem to be aware of where he was, nor what went on around him. He did not even seem to notice they had arrived in Rivendell and the horses had stopped.

Elrond walked slowly over to the prince, and tried to help him dismount the large horse. Legolas slumped against the elf lord but made no move to get off on his own.

"Prince Legolas?" Elrond asked softly, his voice full of care.

There was no clear answer from the prince.

Elrond leaned further on Legolas' horse, trying to reach him, and he noticed the sparkle of tears behind his hair as the sun shone on them.

He took the small prince in his arms, and moving him softly, tried to comfort him.

Legolas continued weeping quietly in Elrond's arms, oblivious to all else.

Elrond watched the crying elfling as he carried him towards the house. Elladan and Elrohir wanted to comfort him too, but they were not sure how to accomplish this without hurting him, or causing him more pain.

Elrond raise his eyes to the guards and asked them, "How long has he been crying?"

They could give no answer for they did not know.

"He looks tired as well, has he slept recently?" Elrond questioned when he noticed the tired look on Legolas' face.

"I..... believe so, my lord," One guard answered hesitantly, unsure of the answer.

This was not a sufficient answer for Elrond. He could felt something was amiss, and he needed to know what it was.

"I see, thank you." The Lord of Imladris nodded. "You may leave, he is in good hands now," he assured them. "Please take food and rest before heading back to Lasgalen."

"Yes, my lord." The guards bowed, and left.

Elrond carried the now sleeping elfling to the room next to Elladan's and laid him on the soft bed. He hoped that nothing would disturb him, and that Legolas would get his much-needed sleep.

While Elrond laid down the elfling, his children stood just outside the room and discussed Legolas' troubles.

"He is so beautiful, what can possibly make him so..." Arwen's voice trailed off, she could not continue, for she felt Legolas' pain. Pain of loss and separation.

"Arwen, he is only an elfling. I hope father can help him," Elrohir said placing a reassuring hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Yes, father will help him, and we will be his new friends," The eldest twin said positively.

Elrond crossed the room to stand by his children, and looking back at the grieving prince, said, "Let him sleep, he needs to rest." They all left the room.

The four of them gave a last glance at Legolas who lay asleep in the bed. He slept so peacefully, they thought there was nothing that could ever disturb his sleep. They were wrong.

End of Chapter 2.

R/R


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Thranduil's Trial 3/?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon, Phyllis and Rebekah

Rating: PG-13 TO R.

Warning: Full of Angst. What do you expect?

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but was unaware of Legolas' secret.

Note: Legolas age is close to 10, according to human age, when he was sent.

3.

The twins heard the elfling's cries: "No.... nana... I want my nana..."

Elladan rushed into the room, and asked his twin to inform their father and sister.

They panicked; they were worried that something was wrong with the prince.

When they went into the room, they saw Legolas curled up, his face buried in his knees and crying.

Elrond slid his hand under Legolas' chest, and tried to hold him close to him, but the elfling started to fight and yell for his nana.

Arwen's eyes began to flow with tears as she heard him crying. She could not bear it and walked to her father who was trying to stop the elfling from fighting him.

"Father, let me hold him," she said. Elrond nodded and gave the sobbing elfling to her.

Legolas kept asking for his nana as Arwen tried to comfort him. But he kept crying until tiredness washed over him, and he fell asleep.

Arwen made him more comfortable in her arms, glad he could finally rest a little.

"He only needs a mother's care." Elrond smiled at his daughter.

"I will try and take care of him father," Arwen said, her eyes on Legolas.

She stared at the sleeping prince; his looked so pure and beautiful, as she could not stop thinking of what it was that made him so sad.

Arwen sat on the bed, holding the elfling in her arms; she wished for one moment that he could be her son.

"I will stay with you," Elladan said.

"No! Tell to the servants to make the bath ready and prepare some food. He will wake up soon, and I am sure he will be hungry," Elrond said.

"Right away father," Elladan said, and his twin followed him.

"Father?" Arwen asked.

"Yes, my child?"

"Why is he sad? I cannot bear to see him like this," Arwen said.

"We are here for him, Evenstar; soon you will see him smiling," Elrond said.

"Storm..." a sleepy voice said.

"Father?" Arwen asked with a worried look.

Minutes later... they could hear a strong wind outside. They did not say anything. Then thunder was heard. Elrond rose from the bed and walked to the window, and saw the rain and lightening.

"Adar?" Arwen asked.

The twins opened the door, surprised by the weather.

"Father?" they asked.

"I believe Legolas has the gift of speaking with nature," Elrond said, and continued: "I knew Thranduil had the gift too... but I..."

"What father?" they asked.

"I never believed that he had the power to speak with nature and horses," Elrond said.

"What do you mean?"

"Arwen and I, we heard him mention the word 'storm' minutes before it started," Elrond explained.

"Then it is true father," Elladan said.

"I never thought of the possibility that there was an elf who had that power. I need to get advice from Glorfindel and Erestor," Elrond said and left them alone.

"We need to ask the elfling what will the weather be tomorrow?" Elrohir asked.

"No! He needs to get better, and then he needs to deal and know about the gifts he has," Elladan said to his twin, and noticed the smile he got from his sister.

"When he wakes up do not push him, my dear brothers. He needs us," Arwen said to them and looked at the sleeping elfling.

As he was walking down the corridor Elrond was deep in thought about the elfling when Glorfindel stopped him.

"My Lord?" Glorfindel asked. He noticed his friend seemed worried, and thought that maybe the weather was the cause.

"I was looking for you and Erestor," Elrond said.

"I am here, my Lord," Glorfindel said, and continued: "I believe you can find Erestor in the library."

Elrond seemed to hesitate.

"My Lord?"

"Have you ever met an elf before who has a connection with nature, my old friend?" Elrond asked him.

"No... I do not think so," Glorfindel said after thinking for a moment. He examined Elrond's face, wanting to know why his lord had asked the question.

"Have you found one, my Lord?"

"I think so..." Elrond said, and his thoughts seemed far away.

"Is it Thranduil's son, my Lord?"

"It is," Elrond said.

"Why was he brought here, my Lord?" Glorfindel asked. "What happened to him?"

"That is what we need to find out, my noble friend," Elrond said. He paused for a moment. "Thranduil thought his son was fading because his nana had died, and so he sent him here."

"Poor elfling, he had no one except his father," Glorfindel said.

End of Chapter 3.

R/R


	5. Chapter 4

_**Reviews:**_

**Gemini969:** Is this soon enough? Thank you!

**HHS:** When the time will come, you'll have a surprise...

**ak-stinger:** That's right, thank you!

**tonianne:** Thank you!

**Legolas4me:** I know... thank you!

_And now for the chapter... shall we?_

Title: Thranduil's Trial 4/?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon, Phyllis and Rebekah

Rating: PG-13 TO R.

Warning: Full of Angst. What do you expect?

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but was unaware of Legolas' secret.

Note: Legolas age is close to 10, according to human age, when he was sent.

**Elvish Translations in the end of the chapter.**

4.

Silence seemed to cover them.

"Where is he?" Glorfindel asked.

"He is asleep," Elrond said and walked over to him. "He is missing his nana."

"Poor elfling, the bond between them must have been strong," Glorfindel said.

Elrond nodded.

"Can I see him?" Glorfindel asked.

"Come," Elrond said, and Glorfindel followed him.

Elrond opened the door quietly as he did not want to wake the elfling from his peaceful sleep.

Glorfindel sighed as he saw him; he looked so innocent to him, his blond hair caught the light from the sun through the window, making it shine; his blue eyes were now calm as the sky, where before they had been stormy like the sea.

The Prince reminded him of when he was a small elfling.

Elrond watched his old friend who seemed lost in thought, looking at the elfling who was curled up within Arwen's arms, holding on to her tightly.

"Is something bothering you?" Elrond asked him.

"No..." Glorfindel voice was close to a whisper as he let the tears fall. "He reminds me of when I was an elfling... but I cannot see him hurt. I can feel that he must be hurting inside... Elrond, my friend, you need to find a way to heal him," he said.

"I know... but first we need to find out what causes him so much pain," Elrond said.

It was late; Elrond knew his sons were probably wanting to rest as in the morning they would try and spend time with the elfling.

"Good night my sons; have a good night, my old friend," Elrond said, and sighed as the sound of thunder could be heard again.

He feared that the elfling would wake, but when he looked at him, he saw that Legolas would be safe with his daughter, and smiled.

Glorfindel and his sons left the room, and he and his daughter were left alone with the princeling.

"Stay with him, my child," Elrond said to her, and added: "you will be a wonderful mother some day."

"Thank you father," Arwen said, and her eyes shone with love and pride at her father's words. They filled her heart with warmth and love.

Elrond left the room, and closed the door after him.

Arwen carefully lay down on the bed and, holding the elfling closer to her, she slept.

**In the morning...**

Prince Legolas woke at the first light, the birds singing new songs to him.

He looked at the elf lying next to him; he felt she was watching him.

Her hair was black, not blond like his; it seemed to him that she looked like his nana, who loved him and cared for him.

"_Nana_?" he asked.

Arwen did not want to say the wrong words; she did not want to see him cry.

"Nana... I am hungry," he said.

"Come, _pen-neth_," Arwen said.

"But _naneth_, you call me _pen-valthennen_," Legolas demanded.

Arwen sighed and said: "Come, _pen-valthennen, _let us go to the kitchen."

Legolas grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his, surprising Arwen with his behavior. It seemed as if he was asking for her love.

As they approached the kitchen, the elfling did not seem to recognize all the elves that stood there looking at him.

He looked at Arwen and asked: "_Naneth_... who are all these elves?"

Arwen looked at her father, and begged him to save her from answering the elfling's question.

"_Mae govannen, Taren Legolas Thranduilion!_" Elrond said, and came closer to the elfling who stared at him.

"W... who are you?" he asked frightened.

"I am Lord Elrond, ruled of Imladris, and a healer," Elrond said.

Legolas turned to her and seemed worried as he asked: "Why are we not in Mirkwood, naneth?"

Arwen knelt before the elfling and said with a heavy heart: "I am not your naneth, princeling," she said, although she thought to herself: 'but I wish I was,' and continued: "Your naneth died, and you were sent to us by your adar."

The prince was upset when he heard those words, and he ran past them into the garden to be closer to the trees. They welcomed him and gave him shelter, and comforted him, singing to him as he cried of his loss.

Arwen saw the princeling run, and was about to run after him, but her father stopped her and said: "I will deal with him; you go and eat something."

"Yes, father," she said.

Elrond followed the elfling to the trees, and heard him as he cried and whimpered for his nana.

"Legolas?" he called softly.

There was no clear answer from the elfling, so the Lord began to climb the tree to try and reach him.

"Princeling?" he asked again, as he began to climb. Elrond sighed; it had been a long time since he had climbed trees, but he finally reached the prince and sat on the branch, watching the princeling's face.

It seemed to him, as he examined Legolas' face, that the elfling needed his nana and his adar as well, but he did not know what caused the distance between himself and his adar. The elfling blocked him every time he tried to reach him.

Elrond's hands moved to the elfling's face as he tried to comfort him.

"Do you trust me?" Elrond asked as he looked at the elfling.

"I... trust you my lord... the trees sang about all the great things that you have done..."

"Is that right? So you know all the great things about me?" Elrond asked.

"They told me that you healed my naneth once, and about the time you lost your wife," Legolas said and looked at the dark haired elf.

Elrond sighed. The elfling's words confirmed in his mind the gift Legolas had.

"You are safe here, my child," Elrond said, and stroked Legolas' blond hair.

"I am not your child!" Legolas shouted at him, and added: "I want my nana..." as the tears fell again on his cheeks.

"Your nana is deadprinceling," Elrond said, wiping the tears from the elfling's face.

"No..." Legolas began to cry, and beat the lord on his chest. As he cried he kept asking for his nana, again and again.

In the elfing's mind she was still alive, but she was nowhere to be seen. The lord's words made his heart ache; he did not know what the meaning of death was...

Elvish Translations:

Nana, Naneth – Mother

_Pen-neth_ - young one

_Pen-valthennen_ - my golden one

_Mae govannen, Taren Legolas Thranduilion!_ - Welcome Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil

_Adar – _father

End of Chapter 4.

R/R


	6. Chapter 5

**_Reviews:_**

**HHS:** Wait until you read this chapter...

**Gwenneth:** Is it soon enough? Until next chappie. Thank you!

Title: Thranduil's Trial 5/?  
Author: Sivan Shemesh )  
Beta: Manon, Phyllis and Rebekah  
Rating: PG-13 TO R.  
Warning: Full of Angst. What do you expect?  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.  
Spoiler: Total AU.  
Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but was unaware of Legolas' secret.  
Note: Legolas age is close to 10, according to human age, when he was sent.  
  
5.  
  
Elrond hugged the elfling close to his chest, his hands stroking Legolas' hair to try and calm him, telling him everything will be fine.  
  
"_Naneth_, why?" Legolas asked. He pulled away from Elrond and moved down to another branch.  
  
Elrond leaned down, and saw the elfling looking and talking at something.  
  
He knew it would be hard to tell the elfing what death meant; he needed his sons to help the elfling get through it. Though their mother did not die but sailed to the Valinor, they still knew what it was like to 'lose' a mother.  
  
"Are you not hungry _pen-valthennen_?" Elrond asked.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Come, pen-valthennen, follow me," Elrond said as he started going down the tree.  
  
When Elrond finally reached the ground, he saw how fast the elfling was coming down the tree.  
  
"Not so fast, princeling, you will fall," he said.  
  
When Legolas was standing next to him, he said: "I never fall from the trees; they are my friends, and they keep me safe."  
  
Elrond thought that the elfling must be very proud and loving for the trees to take care of him and support him.  
  
Elrond noticed that the princeling did not even mention his father, not even once, so he thought that maybe there is a distance between them, but he did not know why.  
  
"Legolas?" he asked, as the elfling walked next to him, "do you not miss your father?"  
  
"I HATE HIM!" Legolas yelled and started to run.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!" Elrond yelled but the elfling did not even look back. It seemed to him that Legolas did not even miss his father.  
  
Just then the twins came out of the house, having heard their father yelling. "Elladan, Elrohir, find him!" Elrond ordered.  
  
Elrond did not want to lose him; all he wanted was to reach out to the elfing's heart, not to cause more problems.  
  
"Yes, father," they said and left.  
  
Soon all the elves in Imladris gathered to try and find the missing elfling.  
  
Elrond did not know that his question would cause so many problems.  
  
They searched in the trees, but Legolas was not there. They searched everywhere, but it seemed that they lost him.  
  
They informed Elrond of the bad news, and he asked them: "Did you search behind the waterfall?"  
  
"No… father…there is only one way to get there… but this is a very dangerous way…" Elladan said.  
  
"There is another way…" Elrond said, and noticed how they looked at him. "Through the bushes, beneath the trees, there is a path from the cave that goes behind the waterfall," he explained.  
  
"But… Legolas… he is only an elfling; how would he know all the secrets of Imladris?" the twins asked confused. They did not even know of this, so how could Legolas know about it?  
  
"His connection with nature," Elrond said to them.  
  
"Then we must hurry," Glorfindel said, and followed the lord.  
  
On the way to the path that went behind the waterfall they heard a song; it was soft, and they felt the wind blow softly on them, but they did not know that this was a warning.  
  
They continued, enjoying the song and the wind, not imagining the surprise that awaited them at the end.  
  
They saw him; he was covered with light, and he was crying. He stood on the edge, under the water. Legolas lowered his head, and then looked at them before mumbling something that they could not hear because of the water, and jumped off.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!" they yelled, and Elrond stepped forward. They all saw the elfling as he hit the water. None of them could see him, and they feared the worst.  
  
Walking faster, they came out from the cave, and walked to the edge of the waterfall, hoping in the meantime he had come to the surface, but there was no sign of him.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir jumped into the water and searched for him. Minutes went by, and then the twins found his lifeless body. They brought him to the water's edge.  
  
"Father? He does not breath; do something!" Elrohir panicked.  
  
It seemed to Elrond now that Legolas needed only loving care, not hate, nor any mention of who he hates. Elrond realised now that he was wrong when he thought the elfing missed his father.  
  
Elrond took the elfling, and began to resuscitate him. Soon Legolas started coughing up the water from his lungs and opened his eyes.  
  
"How do you fare, Legolas?" Elrond asked him.  
  
Legolas only nodded.  
  
Legolas felt that, while he was under the water, his mother was reaching out with her hands to him to take him with her.  
  
He wanted it so much, and it was taken from him.  
  
End of Chapter 5.  
  
R/R


	7. Chapter 6

_**Reviews:**_

**HHS:** Yep. So young to feel the death... Thank you!

**Sangfroid:** Thanks! It will be change... Thank you!

**ak-stinger:** Yes, but when this is going to happen? lol!

**Gemini969:** But it is fun... right? Thank you!

**erobey:** Thank you!

And now for the story, _shall we_?

Title: Thranduil's Trial 6/?  
Author: Sivan Shemesh  
Beta: Manon, Phyllis and Rebekah  
Rating: PG-13 TO R.  
Warning: Full of Angst. What do you expect?  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.  
Spoiler: Total AU.  
Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but was unaware of Legolas' secret.  
Note: Legolas age is close to 10, according to human age, when he was sent.  
Note2: Legolas had stronger connection with the nature.  
  
6.  
  
Elrond looked at the princeling and told his old friend to take him to the healing room and to watch over him, and to be aware of mentioning his father's name.  
  
"Come, _Pen-valthennen_," Glorfindel said, and lifted him up, trying to give him comfort.  
  
Glorfindel heard the prince mumbling about his nana, how he was so close to touching her hands, so close to being with her. Glorfindel trusted his friend's word about not mentioning Thranduil in front of Legolas.  
  
When Glorfindel and the elfling were out of sight, Elrond explained what had happened to the others, and noticed their worried look.  
  
"And all of this because you had mentioned his father?" Elladan asked, who seemed confused by the elfling's behavior. Elrond nodded in agreement.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir walked to the healing room where Legolas was resting. Elrond and Arwen followed them to see what they had in mind.  
  
Before the twins opened the door they could hear Glorfindel telling his stories, and being interrupted by the prince. They sighed, remembering the times Glorfindel had told them his stories. They knocked.  
  
"Yes?" Glorfindel asked, annoyed by the interruption to his telling the story to the curious elfling.  
  
The twins opened the door, surprised a little to see Legolas awake and attentive to Glorfindel's stories. They only stood there, glaring at Legolas.  
  
"Who are you? Why are there two of you?" Legolas seemed confused at seeing two elves that looked the same.  
  
Elrond came forward and explained. "They are twins."  
  
"Twins?" Legolas asked, and there was a confused look on his face.  
  
"This is Elladan." Elrond pointed to one of his sons. "And this is Elrohir."  
  
Legolas could not see any difference in them at first, so he asked: "How do you know who is who?"  
  
"Elladan is the eldest; he is serious, and his eyes are so dark," Elrond explained.  
  
Legolas rose slowly from the bed and walked towards the twins. He started to examine them, and the twins were curious of his behavior.  
  
The twins moved around so they were in different places in the room. Legolas continued to examine them, watching them, looking through them.  
  
"Well…" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"This is Elrohir," Legolas pointed to the dark elf that stood on his left side in front of him. "And this is Elladan."  
  
"How do… do you know?" Elrohir asked him.  
  
"Father?" Elladan asked his father, knowing that this elf was the first to know and not be confused.  
  
"I…" Legolas stuttered at first, he did not know if they would believe him or not, and then continued: "I look at how they are dressed; even though their tunics are the same color, Elladan's tunic has slightly different embroidery to Elrohir's, but there was another thing that caught my attention."  
  
"What?" Arwen asked.  
  
"I could feel the spirit within them; one is older by a minute and his power is stronger than the other."  
  
"You need to learn more, brother, and you need to know how to fight," Elladan mentioned to his twin.  
  
"Legolas?" Glorfindel asked when he noticed the princeling move towards the bed, his eyes full of tears. It made his heart break a little to see the elfing so sad.  
  
Arwen came forward and hugged the princeling. He tightened his grip on her, not wanting to let her go.  
  
"Naneth, no…" he cried within her arms.  
  
The twins looked at each other and decided it was better to leave Legolas alone. In less than a minute the elfing's behavior had changed. Elrohir left the room and Elladan was about to follow when he turned around to look at his father.  
  
"Adar?" Elladan called.  
  
Elrond was worried; Legolas looked so fragile in his eyes.  
  
"I will stay with them," Glorfindel said. Elrond nodded, and followed his son out of the room.  
  
Arwen lay on the bed with Legolas curled up within her arms, while Glorfindel sat on a chair watching them.  
  
The last light faded, and soon there was complete darkness.  
  
The wind blew through the trees during the night; it sounded as if they were singing a lullaby to a young prince.

* * *

_The next morning…  
_  
The sun rose, sending light through the window and over where the elfling was sleeping peacefully. He had not had any nightmares.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes, and a smile appeared in his face. Glorfindel and Arwen, who were already awake, noticed it.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Glorfindel asked, while Arwen admired the beauty that showed in Legolas' face when he smiled.  
  
"Calm and peacefully," Legolas replied.  
  
"You must be very hungry; come and eat," Glorfindel said, and saw how quickly the elfling grabbed Arwen's hands and seemed impatient as he waited for them to lead the way. His stomach was rumbling, and he felt very hungry, like he had not eaten for two days or more.  
  
They got to the kitchen and saw Elrond and his sons were already there. He gave Legolas some lembas and strawberries, and put a jug of water on the table. Legolas started to eat and seemed to enjoy the food. He asked if Glorfindel could pour some water for him in a glass.  
  
Glorfindel did, but neither he or the other elves took any of the food that was on the table; it was a moment to enjoy, seeing the look on Legolas' face as he ate hungrily.  
  
Legolas finished eating his breakfast and, raising his head, asked for more.  
  
Elrond was astonished; Legolas's behavior had changed, it was like he wanted to remain in their presence.  
  
Or there could be another reason, as another idea crossed his mind, but he ignored it; he did not want to think about it.  
  
As Legolas finished eating his second helping, the twins came forward, and asked: "Shall we go outside and play a game?"  
  
Legolas looked at Glorfindel and Arwen for permission, and they nodded to him. He smiled at the twins and joined them. They went outside, making their way through the garden into the small forest.  
  
Elrond came closer to his daughter. He had noticed the confused look on her face and on Glorfindel's, and explained: "He felt closer to you; I believe he has started to love you."  
  
"Really?" Glorfindel wondered, as he rose from his chair, and felt proud of the Lord's words. He went outside, followed by Elrond and Arwen. Slowly they made their way into the forest, following the twins and Legolas.  
  
Elrond watched over the forest as the twins tried to play with the princeling 'Hide and Seek'. It proved to be very hard for the twins to look for Legolas as the forest gave Legolas shelter.  
  
End of Chapter 6.  
  
R/R 


	8. Chapter 7

**Reviews**: 

HHS: _Yes. But **when** will it hit him? :-)_

ak-stinger: _Thank you! Another update before the holidays. :-)_

Aragornwriter: _Thank you! :-)_

Sparkle-tangerine: _Is it soon enough? :-)_

Songfroid: _Thank you honey! :-) In every chapter do hug him... lol!_

Legolas4me: _Thank you! :-)_

alibi girl: _Thank you! I will try... :-)_

_And now for the story, shall we?_

Title: Thranduil's Trial 7/?

Author: Sivan Shemesh 

Beta: Manon.

Rating: PG-13 TO R.

Warning: Full of Angst. What do you expect?

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but was unaware of Legolas' secret.

Note: Legolas age is close to 10, according to human age, when he was sent.

7.

Elrond, Arwen, Glorfindel and the rest of Imladris' elves were watching the twins as they played with the Mirkwood elf.

The twins counted while Legolas found where he could hide. When the twins finally finishing counting, Legolas was nowhere to be seen.

They looked on each other, and then they looked at their adar, hoping he would give them a clue, but he only looked at them, amused.

A soft whimper was heard, and they followed the sound as quietly as they could. Before long they saw blond hair moving with the wind.

Legolas' face resting on a tree, and seemed not to notice the twins as they came behind him.

"Legolas?" Elrohir asked softly.

Legolas turned around and looked a little surprised to see them. "How did you find me?" he asked.

"By your soft voice..." Elladan mentioned.

"Oh..." Legolas said, and knew they had caught him.

"I believe, brother," Elladan said, and added, smiling: "That we got him."

They nodded at him.

"Not until I say so," Legolas grinned at them and started to run from them.

"Brother?" Elrohir asked, a sad look on his face. "I think we may have lost," he said.

"I do not think so..." Elladan said with a smile, and started to run after the elfling.

"Oh Valar," Elrohir sighed and ran after his twin who was chasing Legolas.

Elladan caught Legolas before he had the chance to run any further.

"Now Elrohir, it is time we 'punished' this elfling," Elladan said as he started tickling Legolas. Elrohir looked at them before he joined his brother, a smile on his face.

Legolas tried to avoid their hands, but he was unsuccessful. The twins loved to hear the elfling laugh; it sounded so alive and so happy.

They fell on the ground and rolled in the leaves, and soon Legolas' hair had leaves caught up in it.

Elrond rose from his chair; there was a smile on his face and he was happy to see Legolas so carefree.

"Legolas?" he called softly.

The twins stopped tickling him and let the elfling get up.

"I believe it is time for you to take a bath," Elrond said. A maid had appeared in the meantime, and Elrond motioned for her to take Legolas inside.

"Why?" Legolas asked. For the first time he felt truly happy. He felt close to the twins; they were almost like brothers to him.

"Well..." Elrond said, trying to think of a nice way to say the words, then continuing softly: "You are covered in sweat and dirt, and it means you don't really smell very nice..." before he was cut off by his sons.

"You smell like an orc..." Elladan grinned at him.

"What is an orc?" Legolas asked.

Glorfindel stepped up to him and whispered so that only Legolas could hear: "Do you want a bed-time story?"

Legolas nodded, and ran towards the house.

"Where did he go?" the twins asked Glorfindel.

"I do believe that he is searching for the bath..." Glorfindel grinned at them.

Elrond could not resist laughing, and asked his old friend what he found so amusing.

"Where were you when the twins were young, my dear friend?"

"I was around... but away from them..." Glorfindel laughed.

The twins looked at him; there were frowns on their faces.

"What?" Glorfindel asked them.

They did not say a word.

The maids helped to wash the dirt off Legolas. He was a little mischievous and splashed them water, but they only laughed.

He could not wait for the bed-time story.

**_

* * *

_**

**_In Legolas' room..._**

Glorfindel sat on the bed while Legolas settled down after the bath, and waited.

He moved his hands over Legolas' face, removing the wet hair off his face, and wiping the water from his cheeks. He could not ignore the impatient look that appeared on the elfling's face and asked: "I see that you have missed my stories, have you not?"

Legolas' eyes sparkled at Glorfindel's words. He loved his stories and admired him.

"Can you tell me one more time the story of you and the mighty Balrog?" Legolas asked.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Outside the room..._**

Elrond heard Glorfindel as he told once again to the elfling the story about the Balrog, and he smiled to himself. He knew in his heart that Legolas was beginning to feel something; that he seemed to adore Glorfindel.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Back inside the room..._**

"I cannot wait to become a warrior like you." Legolas smiled before he slept.

'But first,' Glorfindel thought, 'you will have to face the truth.'

Glorfindel stared at Legolas with a worried look on his face.

He felt proud of Legolas' words, and he felt how the tears came to his eyes. Stroking Legolas' hair, he watched the elfling as he slept.

Legolas seemed calm, so Glorfindel decide to retire to his own bed, but then he heard Legolas screaming.

He was having another nightmare, and he started shouting for his nana.

"Everything is alright, _Pen-valthennen_." Glorfindel tried to comfort him.

It seemed that it helped at first, but then things changed.

Birds stood on the windowsill, and the trees stopped their singing.

Glorfindel felt useless and left the room in despair. He noticed Elrond standing outside.

"It is eating away at him inside." Glorfindel's voice failed him as he whispered.

Elrond nodded quietly.

"Is there something you could do to ease his pain?" Glorfindel asked his lord.

Elrond stared at his friend, wanting to say something, but he knew there was nothing that he could do.

"The cure is inside Legolas; only he can cure himself," Elrond spoke.

Glorfindel sighed, and looked disappointed by his lord's words. That was not the answer he wished to hear.

_Pen-valthennen_ - my golden one

End of Chapter 7.

R/R


	9. Chapter 8

**_Reviews:_**

**Sparkle-tangerine:** _Here I am... Thank you! :-)_

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:** _Sooner or later they will be... Thank you! :-)_

**ak-stinger:** _I hope so too... Thank you! :-)_

**Legolas4me:** _Me too... Thank you! :-)_

**Gemini969:** _And here I goes... Thank you! :-)_

**Elf light:** _Thank you! :-)_

**lelann37:** _And so do I... Thank you! :-)_

_Sorry for the long wait... Enjoy!_

Title: Thranduil's Trial 8/?

Author: Sivan Shemesh 

Beta: Manon.

Rating: PG-13 TO R.

Warning: Full of Angst. What do you expect?

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but was unaware of Legolas' secret.

Note: Legolas age is close to 10, according to human age, when he was sent.

8.

Glorfindel came inside the room, and lay down next to Legolas, and took the elfling in his arms.

"I am here, my sweet child," Glorfindel spoke softly to Legolas.

Glorfindel tried to comfort him, and the birds began to sing to him while the wind blew gently through the leaves.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Mirkwood... at the same time..._**

It was night-time, and King Thranduil left the palace. The cold wind blew on his face, and tears left his eyes.

He missed them terribly; he wondered why his son had become so distant from him, and he started to think Legolas must be fading, because he had loved his mother.

Thranduil wished in his heart that Elrond would do anything to heal his son. He did not want another death in his small family, as Legolas was the only one that left to him.

He climbed onto a tree, and sat on a branch. He watched the moon, and imagined that he was looking over his son; he missed him.

Legolas' face looked so similar to that his wife's.

Thranduil decided that he would send a message in the morning to Galadriel, the lady of light, so that she could send someone who would replace him for some days. He felt he needed to be with his son.

Looking at the moon, he felt the tears running down his face, and he cried again for the one that had he lost.

"Father..." Thranduil begged. "Help me..."

Thranduil covered his face with his hands and continued to cry and pray to his adar. He felt fragile as Legolas was not there, and his wife was dead. He felt fragile because love and death had hurt him more than he realised.

* * *

_**Imladris, in the morning...**_

Legolas woke up and found himself curled up against the warrior's chest, and the elf staring at him.

"Glorfindel?" Legolas asked, a little dizzy from the uncomfortable sleep he had had the night before.

"What is it, my golden prince?" Glorfindel asked, stroking the prince's face.

"I want my nana, can you give me back my nana?" the elfling asked him.

Glorfindel stared at him. Legolas' eyes sparkled with hope as he looked at the warrior.

Instead of answering Glorfindel stroked the elfling's hair. "Do you want to see my skills?" he asked, trying to cheer Legolas up. The elfling nodded, his eyes still on the golden-haired elf.

"Are you hungry, sweet one?" Glorfindel asked. He sighed with relief as Legolas nodded.

"Come," Glorfindel said softly, and took the elfling's hand and led him to the kitchen. Legolas followed the warrior inside, and smiled when he saw the twins.

"Saelbeth is teaching us how to use a bow and arrow; do you want to join us?" Elrohir asked.

"After he eats," Elrond said.

Legolas sat at the table, and he was given a plate with food. He enjoyed the smell of fresh food, and smell of the water upon it. He ate, looking at them as he swallowed. They seemed enjoy seeing him eat, and began to eat themselves.

As Legolas finished eating, he looked at the golden-haired elf and gave him a look, as if he were begging.

"Before we go to our lessons, do you want to play another game with us? Let's say... chasing?" Elladan suggested.

Glorfindel went to the elfling and knelt next to him. He whispered so only Legolas could hear: "I am not your father, go, play..."

Legolas looked at him before he smiled and hugged him, then he asked: "Will you tell me another story of yours when I have finished playing?"

Glorfindel nodded and smiled at the elfling.

Legolas gave another big smile and ran to try and catch the twins, but without any success.

Elladan stopped running and looked at the sun; he felt tired and thought: 'Saelbeth will probably kill us for being late.' He sighed. 'That elfling will be the death of me.'

"Elrohir!" Elladan called to his twin who was busy trying to catch the elfling.

Elrohir stopped, and saw his brother walking towards him. "What is it that is so important?" he asked.

"The class that we have with Saelbeth. If we do not show up in the next few minutes, we will be his victims, brother," Elladan explained.

Legolas stopped running and searched for the twins; it did not take him long. He saw them talking between themselves, and asked: "Why did you stop?"

"We are going to be late for Saelbeth's lesson, little one," Elladan replied.

"I'm sorry – I forgot. You said I could join you. Can I still do that?" Legolas asked. He did not want to stay behind.

"I do not see why not. I do not think Saelbeth will mind," Elrohir said.

Legolas walked between the twins who held his hands as they made their way through the woods. They were soon there, and Legolas noticed the targets.

Arwen stood there, looking anxiously and wondering where her brothers could be. Next to her was Saelbeth, who seemed angry.

"Arwen..." Legolas ran to her.

Arwen knelt to catch the elfling, and wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Where have you been?" Arwen asked her brothers as she rose. "He wants to kill you."

"We played with Legolas," Elrohir explained.

Saelbeth walked towards the twins, ignoring the elfling starting at him. "You are late," he said, sounding very annoyed.

The twins tried to explain, but nothing helped.

"Your father has told me you both need discipline, and I will discipline you so that you will remember," Saelbeth said, looking into each of their eyes.

"Will we fight against each other?" Elladan could not resist asking.

"You will do whatever I tell you," Saelbeth explained.

Legolas touched the chain that Saelbeth wore. The movement caught Saelbeth's eye, and Legolas asked: "What will I do?"

Saelbeth looked at the elfling, and asked the twins: "What is he doing here? He is too young!"

"He is with us..." Elrohir started to say only to be cut off by the other elf.

"He is too young to learn how to use a bow and arrow!" Saelbeth said to them.

They noticed the sad look on the elfling's face, and asked: "Can he not at least watch us?"

"Can he?" Arwen tried too.

"Only if your father permits..." Saelbeth replied.

"Elladan, go and ask father, and come back quickly," Elrohir said to his old brother.

Elladan ran back to the house. He found his father sitting with Glorfindel, talking between themselves.

"Father..." Elladan said breathlessly.

"Elladan, I thought you were at lessons. Where is Legolas?" Elrond asked.

"He is with us, father... Can Legolas watch us while we are having our lesson?" Elladan asked, and looked at his father who was just staring at his son.

End of Chapter 8.

_So... do you think Elrond will agree?_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Reviews:_**

**HHS:** _He better be... Thank you! :-)_

**lelann37:** _You'll see... Thank you! :-)_

**Steff7:** _Me too... Thank you! :-)_

**Gwenneth:** _He better be... at least... Thank you! :-)_

**Legolas4me:** _Will you glad to see another update as well? Thank you! :-)_

**kel:** _Don't worry, he will do it, later on... Thank you! :-)_

_Are you ready? Enjoy!_

Title: Thranduil's Trial 9/?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon.

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Full of Angst. What do you expect?

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but was unaware of Legolas' secret.

Note: Legolas age is close to 10, according to human age, when he was sent.

9.

Elladan looked at his father, eyes begging, hoping his father will let Legolas watch them.

"Well…" Elrond started to rub his face; he did not want to see Thranduil hurting further if something happened to his son.

"Please, adar, please…" Elladan begged; he did not like seeing the elfling so sad.

"Umm… Elladan? Could you leave us for a moment? I need to discuss this with your father…" Glorfindel explained.

"I will wait in the garden…" Elladan said, only to be cut off by his father. "No… go back to your class…"

"And what will I tell Legolas?" Elladan asked.

"Tell him that one of us will be there soon," Glorfindel answered.

"Yes, my lord," Elladan said, and went back to where his brother and the others were waiting, thinking of what he was going to say to the young prince.

* * *

When Elladan returned, Legolas jumped on him, but Elladan did not say anything; he only stared at him.

"What did father say, brother?" Elrohir asked, walking to Elladan and taking Legolas from him.

"He said nothing…"

"He did not agree?" Elrohir asked, his face falling.

"Glorfindel is talking to him as we speak," Elladan explained.

"Of what do you think father is afraid?" Arwen asked her brother. She took Legolas from Elrohir and sat him down on the soft grass.

"Stop talking!" Saelbeth shouted at them.

They fell silent as Saelbeth began to talk angrily about their behavior.

"You will need start to using your brains in order to know how to fight, and then I will see how you manage to use a sword, or the bow. You need to know the tactics of war," he finished.

"Yes, my lord," they said at once; they knew their nightmares had only just begun.

Glorfindel approached the twins quietly. Both of them jumped when they realised he was behind them. The warrior said to Saelbeth, "I think you need to teach them about camouflage as well."

"You are right my dear friend, but I cannot teach them when they are behaving like this," Saelbeth said to him with a heavy heart.

"I will inform Lord Elrond about that, though I am certain that he would love to teach them about healing…" Glorfindel and Saelbeth exchanged looks look and smiled.

Arwen and the twins frowned at the lessons they were expected to do. They knew that if they did not behave, they would have lessons with their father about herbs and healing, which they found boring.

Legolas looked at them, and then looked at the lords and asked, "Can he teach me?"

"I see our young princeling wants to know everything." Glorfindel looked at Legolas, who was looking back at the warrior with pleading eyes.

"What did father say? Can he watch us at our lessons?" Elladan asked impatiently.

"Can he?" Arwen asked as well.

"Well…" Glorfindel coughed, not saying anything else. The twins and Arwen glared at him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

* * *

**_Mirkwood_****_, an hour earlier…_**

Thranduil woke as the sun shone through the trees. He felt the cool breeze on his face.

His first thought was of his beloved wife, no longer alive, and then he thought of his beloved son.

'Legolas, I miss you,' Thranduil thought and made his way down the tree where he had spent the night.

He walked blindly towards the palace, passing his guards who were worried about him.

Galdor walked after his king, and he dared to asked, "My lord?"

"Not now…" Thranduil said.

Galdor went back to his place. He knew his lord meant no harm, that he was hurting. His lord's wife was dead, while his son did not want to be with him.

Thranduil made his way to Legolas' chamber and lay on the bed. He did not want to go anywhere; he just wanted to smell Legolas' scent on the sheets.

But his mind was racing, and he got up and walked to his room. He remembered what had crossed his mind last night.

'I will be with you soon, my son…' he thought.

* * *

Glorfindel looked at the elfling and saw him rubbing his belly. He asked him, "Is something wrong?"

"I think I am hungry, can you take me back to the kitchen?" Legolas asked.

"You _think_ that you are hungry?" Glorfindel knelt next to him, and helped the elfling onto his feet.

That was unexpected from the elfling.

Legolas nodded to him.

Glorfindel thought he would first take the elfling to Elrond, as he was worried about him.

Elrond saw the frown on Legolas' face and hurried forward. "What happened to Legolas, he looks sick…"

"Legolas, how do you feel?" Glorfindel asked him.

"My stomach… it hurts…" Legolas said, rubbing his belly again.

"He told me that he was hungry…" Glorfindel said.

The two elf-lords took Legolas to his room. "I am sure there is nothing wrong…" Elrond said, and laid the elfling on the bed.

"Are you tired?" Glorfindel asked Legolas.

"I…" Legolas tried to say.

Elrond looked at Glorfindel and said to him, "I think he misses having someone love him; that is why he look like this."

Glorfindel leaned down and kissed Legolas on the cheek, and told him that he loved him.

Legolas looked up at the warrior and asked, "Can you be my father?"

'What I am going to do?' Glorfindel asked himself and looked at his friend.

'If Thranduil ever hears of this, he will kill one of us,' Elrond thought.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Mirkwood…_** **_at the same time…_**

'Legolas… I miss you…' Thranduil thought.

He began to write the letter to Galadriel with a heavy heart. He missed his wife and son deeply.

While he wrote, he felt his tears falling on the parchment.

_

* * *

_

_Back in Imladris…_

Elrond looked at Glorfindel who was staring at Legolas.

Glorfindel had no answer to give, and he decided to change the subject.

"Do you want to see the twins and Arwen training, or hear my stories?"

Legolas' face lit up.

Elrond noticed that Legolas did not look so pale any more, and he realized that the elfling only needed to be loved and taken care of.

"Both!" Legolas said and sat up on the bed.

Glorfindel noticed the smile on the elfling's face, and smiled back at him.

"Do you want me to be there while you watch them, and then I will tell you a story?" Glorfindel asked, knowing this was going to be a long day.

"Yes," Legolas replied with his soft voice.

'He is hungry for love,' Elrond thought and smiled to himself.

"Then come…" Glorfindel said to him, and held his arms out. Legolas jumped on him and giggled as they made their way to Saelbeth's class in the forest.

Legolas enjoyed as the birds sang to him and the wind blew on his face; it felt good to him.

Arwen and the twins heard Legolas' giggles and turned around, enjoying listening to him.

"Did he eat?" Elladan asked Glorfindel as they approached.

"Eat?" Glorfindel asked. "Only love…" he mused.

"Did father let him?" Arwen asked.

"What do you think?" Glorfindel asked her, smiling.

"I love you Glorfindel," Arwen said.

"I love him," Legolas exclaimed.

End of Chapter 9.

R/R


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sorry for left you hang for long time... RL could be very difficult some time._

_I started to work in 2 jobs, and with hope I'll update soon._

_Thank you for your patient, love you ladies and gentelmen :-)_

**_Reviews:_**

**lelann37:** _He is mine! Poor Thranduil... Thank you! :-)_

**Legolas4me:**_ Aye... I love him... and yes, poor Thranduil again lol! Thank you! :-)_

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:** _Bow to you Thank you! :-)_

**messenger of the Elvenking:**_ You have to hang on... I'll get to it sooner or later... Thank you! :-)_

**kel:**_ Yea, I really wonder who can... lol! Thank you! :-)_

**Mr.SexyEyebrows:** _Thank you Ali! :-)_

**A.E. Hall:**_ I do my best... Thank you for your suggestions! :-)_

**ak-stinger:**_ It will happen... sometimes - sooner or later. (I know... recently FF gone mad.)  
Thank you! :-)_

_I have a surprise for you... enjoy!_

Title: Thranduil's Trial 10/?

Author: Sivan Shemesh 

Beta: Manon.

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Full of Angst. What do you expect?

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them. Only the OC.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but was unaware of Legolas' secret.

Note: Legolas age is close to 10, according to human age, when he was sent.  
Note2: Legolas has a stronger connection with the nature than normal.

10.

Glorfindel whispered to Arwen, "Behave, if you do not want your father to know…"

Arwen looked at her brothers as they turned around and saw Saelbeth staring angrily at them.

"Continue, my friend," Glorfindel said, and raised his hand to calm them before any harsh words were said.

Saelbeth began the lesson.

Glorfindel found himself staring at the princeling with a big smile on his face. He watched with eager eyes every step that Legolas made.

He felt a deep emotion building up inside of him. For some reason he felt excited, but at the same time wanted to protect the elfling from any harm.

Legolas seemed so happy, and Glorfindel was glad. He did not like to see the princeling sad. Legolas was such a loving, gentle spirit, and deserved to be happy.

"Glorfindel!"

He could vaguely hear his name being called, but he was too lost in his thoughts to react straight away.

"Glorfindel!"

"GLORFINDEL!"

Glorfindel finally came back to reality and was surprised to see the twins and Arwen looking at him. Then his eyes fell on Legolas, who was lying down on the green grass and crying.

"What is wrong?" he asked innocently and confused.

Saelbeth came closer to his old friend and put his hand on his shoulder. "You were frowning for some reason, mellonen. What were you thinking of that made you frown like that? And then Legolas began to cry, and will not stop, no matter what we try."

"I was thinking…" Glorfindel started to say, and then went over to Legolas and lifted him in his arms. He lowered himself to the ground and held the elfling close, trying to give him some comfort, his other hand wiping the tears off Legolas' face.

"Of what, my friend?" Saelbeth asked.

"Of his words to me… it was the strangest moment that I have ever had," Glorfindel replied as his hugged the elfling tightly to him. Legolas was still sobbing quietly.

"What did he say?" Arwen sat down next to him, wanting to hear his answer.

"He… he asked me if I could be his adar…" Glorfindel's voice trailed off when he saw the young prince raise his head, as if he was waiting to hear what the warrior would say.

Glorfindel watched Legolas' face. The blond hair flew gently in the breeze, while his cheeks were a little pink from crying. The blue eyes were stormy, and tears were still rolling down the elfling's cheeks.

"Do not cry, my little Greenleaf…" Glorfindel said softly to him and tried again to wipe away the tears.

"Adar?" Legolas asked. His sight was blurry from the tears.

Glorfindel could feel eyes staring at him and at the prince.

'Please, Valar, give me a sign as to what should I say to this sweet child,' Glorfindel prayed.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Mirkwood, at the same time…_**

Thranduil looked at the parchment beneath his hand and saw it was damp from his tears. He wanted to tear it up, feeling he could not send it looking like this to Galadriel.

But then another thought crossed his mind. Galadriel would understand what he was going through. He had tried to protect the one he loved and failed, and now his wife was dead.

Thranduil left his chamber and walked towards Galdor who had been standing outside. "Find the messenger and ask him to come to my room at once," he instructed. Galdor bowed to his king before he left.

Thranduil watched Galdor leave before turning around and re-entering his chamber.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Imladris, at the same time in Elrond's chamber…_**

Elrond sat in his chair, thinking of the princeling's words to Glorfindel. He smiled.

'Could you be my adar?'

'Poor Glorfindel…' Elrond grinned. 'I think he will find it difficult to answer such a question. The Valar only knows what else that elfling will ask.'

Elrond rose from the chair and decided to walk to where his sons and daughter were. His face calm, he made his way outside, his gray eyes looking around him.

He passed the waterfalls, seeing how the sun shone on the falling water, creating a rainbow of colours. It was splendid.

Elrond smiled at the beauty that appeared in his kingdom.

He walked further and entered the forest. His ears picked up the sound of someone crying. The only thing he could think of was that it was Legolas. He started to run, and soon found himself in the small clearing where Saelbeth was holding his lesson. Glorfindel was trying to comfort the elfling, and Elrond heard Legolas say one word: "Adar?"

"Legolas?" Elrond found himself asking the princeling.

The prince turned towards him, but did not say anything.

"Could someone please tell me what happened? Why has everyone stopped?" Elrond called.

Glorfindel got up from the ground, the elfling still in his arms, and said softly to the lord, "I believe that I need to speak with you in regards to the princeling…"

"Is this why your lesson has stopped, Saelbeth?" Elrond asked, and Saelbeth nodded in agreement.

"It was because of me," Glorfindel admitted.

Elrond looked at his children and saw the truth in their eyes. He nodded.

"Alright then, continue with your lesson, my lovely children," Elrond said to them. He then turned to Glorfindel. "Follow me…" he said.

Glorfindel nodded and quickly hurried after his friend, carrying Legolas in his arms.

As they entered the room, Elrond asked, "What happened?"

"Well… it seems that this elfling has caught my heart. I cannot stop thinking or worrying about him…" Glorfindel confessed before being cut off by the elfling.

"No…" they heard the elfling mumble, his hands gripping Glorfindel's tunic.

Glorfindel lowered his head and saw more tears running down the elfling's face. He tried to comfort him, but failed as Legolas cried out for his nana.

"Naneth…" Legolas cried, beating against Glorfindel's chest.

"Shh… my child, do not cry…" Glorfindel lifted Legolas' head and tried to wipe away the tears. His heart ached to see the little elfling like this. He missed hearing Legolas laugh, missed seeing him smile.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Back in Mirkwood…_**

Thranduil tried to stay patient as he waited for the messenger. As he waited, he remembered a particularly sweet memory…

**Flashback**

They had taken a basket of food, planning to have a picnic within a safe part of the forest.

Süitruîn's hair was black, as dark as the midnight sky. It seemed to absorb the sun and reflected a blue sheen. She was a perfect wife and mother, more than what a king could have hoped for.

The trees gave them shade from the sun, and Legolas climbed on one of them, hiding behind the leaves, giggling when his parents tried to look for him.

His wife sat on the grass, and enjoyed watching Thranduil as called to his son, trying to find where Legolas was hiding. But Legolas had hidden himself within the leaves, making it difficult for his father to see him. Soon Thranduil gave up and sat down next to his wife, knowing that Legolas was not far away and would show himself when he became hungry.

Süitruîn laughed aloud. Thranduil turned his head at the sound, and soon joined her in laughter.

Legolas came out from his hiding place and asked softly, "Why are you laughing?"

"Come my child, let me tell you…" Süitruîn said.

Legolas climbed down from the tree and ran to his nana, sitting down on her lap.

"You have brought a smile to all our faces," Süitruîn said and looked at her beloved husband. She added, "We are love you."

Then she kissed her son on the cheek and glanced at her husband. He came closer and embraced both his wife and son.

**End of Flashback**

Thranduil felt the tears rolling down his cheeks as he remembered…

The messenger knocked on the door of his king, bringing Thranduil back to the present.

"My lord?" the messenger called and noticed the tears on his lord's face.

Thranduil managed to stand and said, "Take this to Lórien as soon as possible!"

"Yes, my lord." The messenger took the parchment, bowed and left the king alone with his thoughts.

Thranduil wiped the tears away and whispered, "I will see you soon, my child…"

End of Chapter 10.

R/R


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: I'm back now, and I thank you for your patient._

_Now - _**On The Edge of Hope** _- will be up as one of my stories... guess which one is over, so for my guess the story will be up on March, I think... While I add new chapters, and do some edit work..._

_**Reviews:**_

**kel:** _Lol! It seemed so... Thank you-)_

**ak-stinger:** _What a dilemma? Lol! Poor Glorfy... Thank you-)_

**ObsidianRaven:**_ It angst after all... lol! Thank you-)_

**Mesozoic Flower:**_ Hope that helps... as it depends how you look at it... lol! Thank you-)_

**lelann37:**_ You'll see... you'll see... Thank you-)_

**Mr. Sexy Eyebrows:** _Blush Thank you darling, hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well... Thank you-)_

**messenger of the Elvenking:**_ Hmm... sweety... English is my sec languague too, so write what you can, I would love to read... Thank you-)_

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:**_ You want me to guess? Lol! You need to find out... Thank you-)_

**Steff7:**_ There it is... enjoy! Thank you-)_

**Jedi Gollum:**_ Thank you darling, I'm glad that you update, though you can consider it as a real update. Thank you-)_

**Allie5:** _Thank you for letting me know. Thank you-)_

_Enjoy my gift..._

Title: Thranduil's Trial 11?  
Author: Sivan Shemesh  
Beta: Manon.  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Full of Angst. What do you expect?  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them. Only the OC.  
Spoiler: Total AU.  
Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but was unaware of Legolas' secret.  
Note: Legolas age is close to 10, according to human age, when he was sent.  
Note2: Legolas has a stronger connection with the nature than normal.

11.

**Imladris **

**At Saelbeth's class… **

The sun had risen high in the sky. The twins and their sister listened to what Saelbeth was telling them, while Legolas and Glorfindel watched them as they learned. Legolas giggled from time to time, and Glorfindel was smiling with happiness.

"I love you!" Legolas said and hugged Glorfindel tightly. The warrior closed his eyes, surprised by the elfling's words. He wanted to say something, but did not know what.

"Please do not leave me…" Legolas murmured as he laid his head on Glorfindel's shoulder.

"Only when you are tired, princeling, only then," Glorfindel said softly to him, and embraced him with love, resting his cheek on top of Legolas' head.

"But I am not tired…" Legolas said.

Glorfindel moved Legolas away from him slightly and looked at him. He watched as Legolas yawned, his eyes sleepy. "Yes you are my princeling."

"No, I am not!" Legolas insisted, wanting to stay with Glorfindel as he had so much fun. But try as he might, the elfling could not keep his eyes open, and soon his eyes remained shut and he fell asleep, the tiredness finally claiming him.

"Yes, you are princeling." Glorfindel whispered and kissed Legolas on his cheek. He picked up the elfling and carried him to the guest room near Elladan's room.

* * *

**In Elrond's study… **

While bringing Legolas to his room, Glorfindel had decided he would take the princeling on a small trip. He wanted to show him more of the beauty of Imladris, and tell him the stories on how everything came about.

Glorfindel walked to Elrond's study to tell him about his decision. He knocked on the door before entering.

"Elrond!" he called to the lord who was sitting at his desk, though it seemed Elrond's thoughts were somewhere else.

But at the sound of Glorfindel's voice Elrond turned his head and glared at him. "What is it? Has something happened to the prince?"

"No, my friend, nothing had happened," Glorfindel replied, smiling at Elrond.

"Where is he, then?" Elrond asked, wondering why the princeling was not with Glorfindel.

"He is asleep. But he said that he loves me, he loves me," Glorfindel said happily.

"He did? But what about _his adar_?" Elrond asked. The thought of what Thranduil might think worried him.

"He is not here, and Legolas seems to have chosen me for the job," Glorfindel answered, then added, "And I want for him to be happy. Who knows what he is hiding inside of him. He needs to open up to us, and I have a plan…" Glorfindel said as a smile, an odd smile, appeared on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Elrond asked wondering.

"I thought I should ask you for your permission to take the princeling on a picnic in our woods, my friend," Glorfindel answered.

Elrond looked at him and thought, 'Is that his plan? I wonder how Legolas will feel about it… but then… Legolas loves how nature surrounds him and gives him what he needs…'

Glorfindel waited and wondered why Elrond did not say anything. "My lord?" he asked eventually.

"Forgive me; I was thinking…" Elrond responded.

"There is no need to explain my lord; I was being impatient…" Glorfindel said.

Elrond looked at him and smirked. "You had my permission as soon as you entered my room, old friend," he said.

"Oh…" Glorfindel said.

Elrond walked towards Glorfindel and put his hand on his shoulder. Giving it a slight squeeze, he said, "After all, to him, you are _his_ adar."

"Now, my lord, and my dear friend, do not push your luck…" Glorfindel warned him.

He knew what the consequences would be if Thranduil knew what had been said.

Elrond started to laugh, and soon Glorfindel joined him.

"Good luck with your plan," Elrond said. Then he added, as an afterthought, "Would you mind if the twins went with you? I think they would enjoy being with the princeling too."

"I do not mind, my lord; as long as it makes Legolas happy, I will be happy," Glorfindel answered and opened the door.

"You are very wise, my old friend, very wise, and for that you are dear to me," Elrond said and gave him a large smile.

"I know…" Glorfindel said and left the room.

Elrond found himself staring at Glorfindel as the warrior made his way to the guest room.

* * *

**In the guest room…**

Glorfindel opened the door as quietly as he could and stepped it.

Darkness had already fallen, and the princeling lay fast asleep. Beams of moonlight came through the window and fell on the sleeping figure, and he appeared to glow.

Glorfindel watched Legolas with love in his eyes. He cared about every step the princeling made, every word he said.

Glorfindel loved him so much that sometimes it hurt.

"I wish you could be my son…" he whispered.

Glorfindel knelt beside the bed, and leaned over Legolas to give him a kiss on his cheek.

Then he sat on a chair and watched over the princeling. Glorfindel kept his gaze on Legolas until late in the night before falling asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Mirkwood… at the same time…**

Thranduil lay on the bed, trembling in fear. He felt so alone in the cold room.

He missed Legolas' joyful voice, he missed the blue eyes that were as blue as the sky watching him, he missed hearing Legolas saying, 'I love you'. He missed his touch, missed hugging his son.

Thranduil allowed the tears to fall. They rolled down his cheeks onto the pillow, and soon it was wet as the king continued to cry.

Thranduil hoped his message would soon reach the Lady, as he did not know for how long he could keep his heart from breaking, trying to stop the grief that was eating away at him inside.

End of Chapter 11.

R/R


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: Forgive me for not update this story for long time. See, I have issue that I was needed to check, though it seemed not fitted yet to the story, so I stopped where I think was right._

_Thank you for being impatient._

**__**

**_Reviews:_**

**Carawen:**_ I know... thank you! D_

**ak-stinger:**_ He might... evil grin... Thank you! D_

**Mr. Sexy Eyebrows:**_ I know... and yes, I can't tell you more... evil grin... Thank you! D_

**lelann:**_ **Blush...** I'm glad you like it... Thank you! D_

**ObsidianRaven:**_ Thank you! D_

**kel:**_ They both seeking for love... Thank you! D_

**messenger of the Elvenking:**_ Me? Evil? I know that you prefer Thranduil... evil grin... Thank you! D_

**Mesozoic Flower:**_ You'll know everything in time... Thank you! D_

_Please read the warning and prepare the tissues..._

Title: Thranduil's Trial 12?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon

Rating: PG-13.

Warning: Full of Angst. What do you expect? Tissues are probably needed.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but was unaware of Legolas' secret.

Note: Legolas age is close to 10, only an elfling compared to the other elves, when he was sent.

Note2: Legolas has a stronger connection with the nature than normal.

**Elvish Translations in the end of the chapter.**

12.

**Imladris… at first light…**

Glorfindel woke when he heard a scream.

He looked towards Legolas in fear and saw the princeling's eyes staring at something, though the eyes seemed unfocused.

"_Pen-neth_?" Glorfindel asked, as he stroked Legolas' hair.

Legolas just looked at him; his eyes kept blinking, but he did not say anything.

Glorfindel took the elfling in his arms; his heart ached to see him like this. Legolas' face was so sad, and it looked as if he was about to cry.

"Legolas?" Glorfindel asked.

"I missed my nana…" Legolas mumbled, and hugged Glorfindel tightly.

Glorfindel hated to see him like this. Then he remembered about the picnic, and he hoped the news of it might cheer the elfling.

"Legolas, do you want to see more of Imladris?" Glorfindel asked him, and added, "We will have a picnic, and I will tell you stories…"

Legolas only heard the last word that Glorfindel had said, and he pushed himself away slightly and looked at him.

"Stories?"

Glorfindel smiled and bent down to give Legolas a kiss on the cheek.

"Stories… of whatever you want. Stories of me, or if you want to know more of Imladris, or your nana…" Glorfindel teased him.

"You have stories about my naneth?" Legolas asked, curious.

"I do…" Glorfindel answered, a smile still on his face.

Legolas glared at Glorfindel, as he was curious to know more of his naneth, and asked, "I know that Elrond once healed my naneth; how was she hurt?"

Glorfindel looked at the princeling, wondering how he knew that his naneth had been hurt once.

"How do you know?" Glorfindel asked, his eyes pleading as he stroked Legolas' face softly.

"The trees told me how Lord Elrond healed my naneth once…" Legolas let the tears fall, and he tightened his arms around Glorfindel.

It was obvious to Glorfindel that Legolas missed his naneth, and needed to hear stories about her, even the one where she had been wounded.

"I will tell you, but not now…" Glorfindel said.

"Why?" Legolas started to cry.

Glorfindel felt an ache in his heart and the tears welled in his eyes. They began to fall when he saw the sad look upon the princeling's face, and answered softly, "First, you have to break your fast, and then… we have a picnic ahead."

"But… but… I am… not… hungry…" Legolas sobbed. He wanted to know about his nana; he didn't care about the food.

"Please, _ion-nin_, I cannot see you like this… please…" Glorfindel pleaded, his tears flowing freely now as he looked at the elfling that had taken his heart.

Legolas tightened his arms around Glorfindel's body, not wanting to let go.

"Please… do… not… leave me… alone with… with… the twins… please…" Legolas cried out.

Glorfindel could not stop himself from smiling. It seemed to him that Legolas preferred him rather than the twins. He seemed afraid of them.

"Do you want a gift, my princeling?" Glorfindel asked Legolas as he stroked his hair softly.

Legolas nodded, his tears still falling.

"Than you will have to let me go… and you will have to eat something…" Glorfindel answered.

But Legolas did not let go of him, still clutching Glorfindel tightly.

"Legolas… I will leave you with Elrond," Glorfindel said, still stroking Legolas' gold hair, and added, "I thought you wanted to learn how to heal…"

Legolas raised his eyes to look at Glorfindel's face. "I want to stay with you… be with you… _Adar_…" he sobbed.

Glorfindel could not help it; his tears began to fall again, dropping down onto Legolas' head.

"Come… _Pen-valthennen…_" Glorfindel said softly to him.

"Why are you crying?" Legolas asked him as he placed his hand on Glorfindel's cheek.

Glorfindel felt helpless before the child, and new tears fell onto Legolas' hand.

"Why are you crying?" Legolas asked again.

"Because I love you _as_ my son," Glorfindel said, his voice trembling with emotion.

**Elvish Translations:**

_Pen-neth - _young one

_Ion-nin_ – my son

_Adar_ - Father or daddy

_Pen-valthennen_ - my golden one

End of Chapter 12.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Reviews:_**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:** _I know... I loved that too... Thank you:D_

**Carawen:**_ Poor Glorfindel... Thank you:D_

**kel:**_ I'm glad that you love it... Thank you:D_

**Elf771:** _There is another sweet chapter with a twist in the end... Thank you:D_

**ak-stinger:**_ For my belief, and **don't quote me:** Thranduil will appear might in the at least 5 chapters, and yes Poor Glorfindel... Thank you:D_

**messenger of the Elvenking:**_ Short and sweet... I'm glad that you love it... Thank you:D_

**Gemini969:**_ I am doing the best I can... Thank you:D_

**x-Aranel-x:**_ There is another sweet chapter with a twist in the end... Thank you:D_

**linschickrule101:**_ I'm glad that you like it... Thank you:D_

_There it is another chapter... with a twist in the end, and I hope that you can forgive me for the long time..._

Title: Thranduil's Trial 13?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Manon

Rating: PG-13.

Warning: Full of Angst. What do you expect? Tissues are probably needed.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but was unaware of Legolas' secret.

Note: Legolas age is close to 10, only an elfling compared to the other elves, when he was sent.

Note2: Legolas has a stronger connection with the nature than normal.

13.

Elrond opened the door only to see Glorfindel crying.

"Glorfindel?" Elrond called, catching his friend's attention. "Why are you crying?"

Glorfindel could not stop himself. The tears continued to fall, and he felt that he could not say anything.

He swallowed hard, and turned towards his friend. "I… he…" Glorfindel tried to say, but then his sentence trailed off and more tears came.

Elrond looked down at the prince. It looked to him as though he could see a slight pink in Legolas' cheeks.

"I see," Elrond said, as he tried to hide his smile. He continued, "Breakfast is ready, and the cook has made some good things for the picnic…"

Glorfindel nodded and looked at him. He then leant down and whispered into Legolas' ear so that only the elfling could hear, "I really do love you, princeling, my princeling."

"Come, ion-nin, breakfast is ready. Let us eat and then enjoy the beauty of Imladris, alright?" Glorfindel asked Legolas as he stroked his silky cheeks.

Legolas only nodded and tightened his arms around Glorfindel, not wanting ever to let go.

Elrond gave a large smile to Glorfindel as the warrior held the princeling he loved so much close to him.

* * *

The twins noticed how Glorfindel was holding Legolas tightly to him. 

Elladan dared to ask, "Why are you holding Legolas so close to you?"

Glorfindel smiled. "It seems that Prince Legolas does not want me to let go of him…"

"That is so sweet…" a voice was heard, and Glorfindel turned his head only to see Arwen. There as a sparkle in her eyes, but it was of jealousy, as it seemed that Legolas loved Glorfindel more than her.

"_Ada?_"

"Has Thranduil come?" Arwen asked in fear.

Elrond looked at his child, and answered quietly, "No, he has not, though I think I should send him a message, as his son needs him as he needs his son…"

"Then who is Legolas calling 'Ada'?" Arwen asked, confused.

"Oh… that… to Glorfindel," Elrond answered softly, then hugged Arwen, knowing how felt about Legolas.

"_Ada?_" Legolas called again.

Glorfindel looked down at him with love, a father's love, and asked, "Yes, ion-nin?"

"Ada, I am hungry…" Legolas said quietly.

Glorfindel could not stop himself from smiling and wiped the tears from Legolas' cheeks.

"Come, sit next to me, and I will feed you…" Glorfindel said to Legolas.

Legolas let go of Glorfindel and let him sit down next to him.

"But he is not a baby, he knows how to eat without him," Arwen said furiously and left.

Elrond went after her, as he had never seen her behave like this.

The twins joined the others at the table, enjoying the looks that Legolas was giving them and to Glorfindel.

* * *

"Arwen!" Elrond called. 

Arwen stopped and glared at her father, tears falling down her cheeks. "Forgive me father…" she said.

"What was that about? Do you have something against Glorfindel?" Elrond asked, worried that there was something amiss in his child.

Arwen nodded. She felt a little ashamed of her jealousy. "I am jealousy of Glorfindel, adar. I saw how Legolas loves him, and I want that he loves me too…"

Elrond moved towards her and took her in his arms. Hugging her tightly, he then wiped away her tears and said softly, "Just give him time; he is an elfling, and we are doing everything possible to make him say what is in his heart."

"I know father, but it is painful. I love him as Glorfindel loves him," Arwen said.

"I know, my child, I know." Elrond pulled her into another embrace, and added, "I love you my child."

"I love you, adar…" Arwen said and tightened her arms around him.

She missed her mother's love, after her nana died. Elrond knew it, and hugged her tight.

* * *

"After you are finished, my dear child, we are going to have a picnic…" Glorfindel teased Legolas as he gave him the last pieces of food. 

"A picnic! We want to join you…" the twins pleaded.

Glorfindel looked at Legolas. Waiting for the elfling to finish what he was eating, he asked, "Do you want them to come too?"

Legolas nodded, and added, "Want Arwen too, and Elrond… please?"

The twins giggled, and said to each other, "No lessons today… Thank you Glorfindel."

"I believe you should be thanking Legolas. After all, it was he who said you could come."

"Thank you Legolas," Elladan said and reached across with his hands to tickle the elfling, but Glorfindel stopped him. "Let him finish eating, you will make him ill otherwise. You can try and tickle him later – that is, if you are able to catch him."

Elladan smiled and nodded.

"Where exactly are we going on our picnic?" Elrohir asked curiously.

"Umm…" Glorfindel wondered, and then answered as an idea came into his mind, "Next to the waterfall, near our great forest."

"This sound good, old friend," Elrond said. He had come back into the room with Arwen.

Glorfindel saw him and Arwen, who was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Arwen…" Glorfindel called to her. "Hold Legolas for me…"

Arwen smiled at him and held Legolas close to her. He gave a small cry and she let go of him a little, giving him some air.

"I love you too…" Legolas said softly to her.

A lone tear fell down her cheek, falling on Legolas' hair.

"Why are you crying?" Legolas asked her.

"Because I love you too as my child…"

Glorfindel smiled, and then he whispered in Arwen's ear, "I want to make him a gift; wait for me there, I will come as soon as I am finished."

Arwen nodded, and looked at her brothers.

"What?" Elladan asked.

"Bring the picnic bag from the kitchen, we are going to have a picnic, and ada, you are coming too…" Arwen answered.

Elrond nodded, and called to Erestor, "If there is anything important, call me in and inform me!"

"Yes, my lord." Erestor bowed slightly and left.

Elrond went towards Arwen and asked, "Where is Glorfindel?"

"Oh… he went to make a gift for Legolas, he will see us there," Arwen answered, then added softly, "Thank you father."

Elrond smiled at her.

* * *

They settled down at the spot they had chosen for their picnic, and smiled at the look on the princeling's face. 

Legolas was stunned by the sight; he could hear the joy as the birds sang, he could hear the trees as they welcomed him, he could hear the rush of the water, and smelled the freshness of the grass.

Arwen and the twins looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Let us play a little before Glorfindel comes…" Elladan suggested and began to run ahead, waiting for Legolas to run after him.

Legolas scanned the area before running after the twin, and thought sadly, 'I wish you could see it nana, it is so beautiful here…'

Elrond feared for the elfling, not wanting him to be sad again. He loved to see him smiling, as did the others.

"Do not tire him, Elladan…" A voice reached Legolas' ears and he stopped the game and ran towards the voice without hesitation.

"_Adar_…" Legolas said smiling as he ran to Glorfindel, almost knocking him down into the green grass.

"Have you missed me?" Glorfindel asked him as he stroked Legolas' cheeks lovingly.

Legolas nodded at him, and he let go of the tears that he had been holding. "I wish nana could see it, could see the beautiful nature here…" he whispered.

"Hush… my child… do not make me cry with you," Glorfindel said and added, "Here, look what I have brought you…"

Legolas looked at what Glorfindel held in his hand, his eyes trying to focus on it, not really knowing of the gift.

"This belonged to your nana… it is her necklace. Do you see the pearls in it?" Glorfindel asked.

Legolas nodded, and Glorfindel continued, "The pearls were found in your realm, princeling. She left the necklace here the last time she visited Imladris, and I wanted to give it to you."

Legolas began to cry again, except this time he was crying with happiness.

Elrond looked at his friend. He looked surprised and asked, "Where did you find it?"

"I… looked in your room, dear friend, as I remembered that I had seen it there…" Glorfindel explained, and added, "I hope you do not mind…"

"No, I do not, though I just wish that my room stayed clean…" Elrond grinned at him.

"I love you _adar_…" Legolas said. He seemed pleased with the present as he hugged it tightly to his heart, not wanting to let go of it.

Elrond looked at him and said to Glorfindel, "You brought him the world, my friend."

"I did my best as I do love him as my son," Glorfindel said with pride.

* * *

**Mirkwood at the same time…**

A sharp sound of a horn was heard around Mirkwood, the noise alerting the guards at once.

"My lord? My lord?" Galdor called, his voice raised slightly in fear as he ran towards his lord's room.

"What is it Galdor? Why the horn?" Thranduil asked, trying to focus on his guard.

"My lord, we are under attack, the orcs are coming this way…" Galdor said at once, and handed the king his sword and bow.

"What? How have we come to this?" Thranduil asked as he fastened his sword.

"I believe that it is Sauron…" Galdor said fearfully.

"Why now?" Thranduil asked, but Galdor had no answer to give him.

"I will not let my kingdom fall!" Thranduil said determined.

"I know, your highness…" Galdor said and opened the door, allowing his king to go before him out of the palace. Thranduil mounted his horse, ready to lead them into battle.

Mirkwood's gates been opened, and a single horse made its way inside.

Galdor caught the horse and noticed the body of the messenger they had sent a few days ago.

"Your highness, the messenger did not make it through," Galdor mentioned to his king and added, "He was slain on the way…"

"Legolas…" Thranduil whispered in pain, and added, "I will go on my own after this battle, and so help me Valar…"

Galdor said no more as he heard his king. Instead, he helped to prepare the soldiers for the upcoming battle.

"Show no mercy!" Thranduil ordered.

"Long live the King!" Galdor shouted, and the soldiers joined him.

They rode through the gate, ready to meet the enemy, face to face.

End of Chapter 13.

R/R

* * *

_Ouch..._


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N: Forgive me for the long time._

Title: Thranduil's Trial 14

Author: Sivan Shemesh  
Beta: Manon  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Full of Angst. What do you expect?  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.  
Spoiler: Total AU.  
Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but was unaware of Legolas' secret.  
Note: Legolas age is close to 10, according to human age, when he was sent.  
**Note2: Legolas had stronger connection with the nature.**

**Chapter 14**

**Mirkwood**

Thranduil led his army, his sword drawn, ready to kill whatever was attacking him. His eyes were wary as he tried to focus, not letting the images of his dead wife and the look that was in his son's eyes get in the way of what he had to do.

His hand tightened around the hilt of his sword as he continued to ride through the forest.

He did not know if he was going to a certain death. But he could feel their eyes upon them, their cold eyes. He could smell the blood from afar, and he knew they were licking their lips, waiting for him, waiting to kill him.

**

* * *

**

**Imladris…**

**Two weeks later…**

The scout rode quickly, not stopping at the guards' shouts, not stopping until he fell from the horse.

The twins saw the scout as he rode past them. Even though they were in the middle of their class, they stopped what they were doing and followed the scout.

They could hear their teacher, Saelbeth, shouting for them to come back, but they ignored him, instead walking to their father's room to alert him about the scout.

Elrond noticed his sons, and started to wonder why they were not in the class, as they should be.

"Are there no studies today?" Elrond asked in curiosity.

"Aye, there is father, but…" Elladan answered, and let his twin complete his sentence, "A scout has arrived and he interrupted the class," Elrohir lied a little.

"Scout, you say? Can you remember the color of his clothes, that might help?" Elrond asked.

"No father," they answered as one.

Elrond left his room and the twins followed him. Elrond stopped as he saw the scout and his own patrol around the scout.

The scout wore green and brown, and Elrond had an idea as to where this elf came from.

"My lord?" The scout spoke. His breaths were fast and harsh.

Elrond could hear his harsh breaths, and hurried towards him, catching the scout before he fell from the horse.

"Bring him to the healing room!" Elrond ordered to his guards, and then he went over to his sons and said to them, "Make sure that Glorfindel and Legolas do not come near the healing room."

"Yes, father…" Elladan said, and smiled at his twin.

They left, both smiling as they knew their class was over for the day. The scout's arrival had made certain of that.

* * *

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WITH SAELBETH?" Arwen shouted to her brothers. She was as angry as the orcs of Mordor, her eyes like sharp daggers ready to kill with no mercy. 

The twins were surprised when they could not sense their sister's presence, and the happiness they felt from earlier disappeared.

They tried to apologize, but it only made Arwen more angry, as she had to suffer through the lecture that Saelbeth gave her when her brothers left.

"WHY IS IT THAT EVERYTIME YOU RUN AWAY FROM THE CLASS, I AM THE ONE THAT SUFFERS UNDER HIS HANDS, WHY?" Arwen kept her eyes on her brothers' faces, and they began to feel very uncomfortable under her gaze.

The twins took one step back, wishing they could run away, but then noticed the look in their sister's eyes. Their eyes widened, knowing they were in big trouble.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO RUN AWAY FROM ME! I WILL HUNT AND HUNT YOU UNTIL YOU BEG FOR ME TO STOP!" Arwen warned them and stepped closer towards them.

She saw that they were shaking, and she smiled.

She started to think of a plan that would make her brothers pay of all of the yelling and everything else that she had been put through. But the sound of a sweet elfling approaching put paid to that as Glorfindel approached with the elfling in his arms.

"Why are you not in class? Saelbeth is looking for you, and he looked like the Balrog that I killed." Glorfindel said to them, having met an angry Saelbeth.

"But… ada… you have already told me the story…" Legolas said quietly when he heard Glorfindel say the word 'Balrog'.

"I did?" Glorfindel teased the elfling.

Legolas nodded in reply, and smiled at his adar.

Arwen repeated her question, as she was curious to know too why the twins had disappeared.

"Tell us, brothers, if you may, why you left?" Arwen hissed at them.

Elladan looked towards his twin, and teased him with a shy smile. "Tell them, brother…"

Elrohir looked back at his twin, and poked him as he whispered in his ear, "Have you forgotten what father said before? He told us not to mention anything to Glorfindel and Legolas."

Elladan kept staring at the elves that were standing in front of him. Feeling insecure, he stammered, "I… we… I cannot tell you… father asked not to say anything…"

"What do you mean by that?" Glorfindel asked curiously, a sparkle in his eyes. He was as curious as a cat, sneaking around.

Elladan held his twin's hand, and said to them, "We have to go." They were trying not to look at the other elves.

When Glorfindel saw the twins starting to move, he passed Legolas over to Arwen and stopped Elladan and Elrohir from leaving. He was determined to find the answers to the mystery.

He led them towards the garden warning them as they walked. "I know that you have been hiding something, I could sense the fear in your heart. I can also feel you trembling; you are both shaking like a leaf that has been buffeted by the wind so many times that it is ready to fall."

The twins could only stare at the lord. They were afraid, and Glorfindel could see their fears as he stared into their eyes.

"Where is Legolas?" Elrohir asked as he broke the silence.

"He is still with Arwen. Now if you do not mind, I would like you to answer my questions, or I might find myself doing something that I might regret on later," Glorfindel warned. His eyes had turned cold like ice.

"Will you promise that you will say nothing to Ada?" Elladan asked.

"It will depend on what you tell me," Glorfindel answered.

"A scout from Mirkwood has arrived here, wounded and in very bad shape. Father ordered us that neither you nor Legolas should go near the healing room," Elladan said, staring into the lord's eyes, hoping for some understanding.

"I see. I think that your father was afraid of Legolas' reaction, and that he feared Thranduil would appear here sooner or later," Glorfindel wondered aloud. Then he turned to the twins and a smile replaced his stern expression. "Thank you for telling me this. Now hurry back to your class."

"But…" Elladan started to say, but then he noticed the angry face of Glorfindel, who said to the twins in very clear voice as he asked them, "Which of those words that I said to you only a second ago did you not understand? You **have** a class, and the class is not over yet… so off you go…"

End of Chapter 14.


	16. Chapter 15

Title: Thranduil's Trial 15

Author: Sivan Shemesh  
Beta: Manon  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Full of Angst. What do you expect?  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.  
Spoiler: Total AU.  
Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but was unaware of Legolas' secret.  
Note: Legolas age is close to 10, according to human age, when he was sent.  
**Note2: Legolas had stronger connection with the nature.**

**Chapter 15**

With defeat in their eyes, the twins left, while Arwen greeted Glorfindel with a large smile.

"Hannon-le, my lord," she said, still smiling.

Glorfindel nodded, and then asked, "Could you look after him for a few moments?"

Arwen nodded, and took the elfling in her arms.

"Ada? Where are you going?" Legolas asked, suddenly nervous.

"I… I need to be away for few moments, but I will be back as soon as I can, ion-nin, I promise." Glorfindel caressed the princeling's face and kissed his cheek, before whispering in his ears, "I love you."

"I love you too, Ada," Legolas said and kissed Glorfindel's cheek.

Glorfindel gave one last look at the elfling before he headed toward Elrond's room.

He felt that he needed to know why Elrond was trying to keep him in the dark, and not letting him know what was going on.

* * *

Arriving at Elrond's room, Glorfindel knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he turned to the guards and asked for their lord's whereabouts.

"He is in the healing room, my lord."

Glorfindel nodded and thanked them before walking to the healing room. He knocked on the door and immediately received a response.

"Come in."

Elrond stared at the opening door and seemed surprised to see Glorfindel entering the room. He snapped at him without thinking, "What are you doing here?"

Glorfindel found himself staring at Elrond with shock on his face. He swallowed and then answered as calmly as he could, "To see what was going on. Do you want me to leave?"

Elrond's eyes were locked with Glorfindel's as he answered, "You can stay. Where is Legolas?"

"He is in the safe hands of Arwen. But what I want to know is what is going on in here? Why do you not want Legolas and me here?" Glorfindel asked curiously he stared at the lord, his gaze bright.

Elrond stared into his friend's eyes, and he sighed heavily before answering, "Do you remember how Legolas reacted the last time when I mentioned his father?" Elrond asked. When he saw Glorfindel nod, he continued, "I am afraid that if Thranduil does not come it might get worse. We will be left in the shadows for we still _do not know_ why Legolas acts that way, and I would prefer to see him safe, than to be sorry."

Glorfindel walked toward Elrond and took Elrond's hands in his. "Now I understand, mellon-nin," he said softly.

Elrond nodded and left Glorfindel's side to approach the wounded messenger. He knelt beside the bed to check on him.

Glorfindel stood in the room, watching his friend. Then he walked over to the window and looked out, only to see that Arwen had allowed the elfling to run across the open field. His heart ached as he watched Legolas running and laughing, and his heart was filled with happiness and love for the princeling.

Glorfindel could feel tears falling down his face. He cried quietly of happiness, his eyes never leaving Legolas, watching every move the elfling made.

Glorfindel felt Elrond's hand on his shoulder, but he did not want to lose sight of Legolas.

"Go to him, and send Arwen back to class where she should be," Elrond said.

Glorfindel gave a slight nod and then turned to the lord. "Well, I think that Arwen needs to be released from them, as your 'orcs' need to be in class more than she does." Elrond shook his head and then looked at his friend with a blank expression on his face.

Noticing Elrond's look, Glorfindel continued, his expression serious. "I have heard some rumors that they have been missing classes, whereas Arwen has had to take all that Saelbeth gave her, whether being shouted at or having to take more lessons while her brothers had disappeared."

Elrond looked at him with sharp eyes, and then he stared out of the window. Both could hear Arwen's laughter floating through the air.

Elrond nodded and was about to say something, but Glorfindel didn't give him a chance. "I will deal with them," he said, "while you deal with the king when he comes. And when he does, I would like know, mellon nin."

"All right then mellon," Elrond agreed and continued, a smile now on his face, "I will take on Mirkwood, and you can deal with the twins. Oh Valar, how I wish to see you teach them."

Glorfindel chuckled as he nodded, and then he left the room, leaving his friend to continue, not wanting to disturb the healer in his work.

End of Chapter 15.


	17. Chapter 16

Title: Thranduil's Trial 16

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Gilraen Aclamense

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Full of Angst. What do you expect?

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but was unaware of Legolas' secret.

Note: Legolas age is close to 10, according to human age, when he was sent.

**Note2: Legolas had stronger connection with the nature.**

16.

Glorfindel stepped outside of the healing room and walked over Arwen and Legolas. He loved the elfling like he was his own son. He could feel a light ache in his heart.

Glorfindel sighed. Oh… how much did he love this particular elfling? Just thinking of him made him feel so proud… and yet so speechless.

"Greenleaf?" Glorfindel called softly to the elfling that lay comfortably in Arwen's hands.

Arwen lowered his body to the ground, gently, not wishing to see him fall and hurt himself.

Greenleaf ran over Glorfindel, almost making _him_ fall to the ground. Luckily, Glorfindel seemed prepared for him, a lesson that he had learned in times past.

"Ada…" Greenleaf whispered to Glorfindel as he tightened his embrace, wishing to never let go of his father.

"I missed you, ion-nin…" Glorfindel whispered in return, he rubbed Legolas' back, while returning the embrace.

Glorfindel then pulled away from the embrace, placing a soft kiss on Legolas's delicate cheek as he told the child how much he loved him.

* * *

Saelbeth's anger and rage grew over the pair that stood before him, who were wishing in their hearts to escape from his wrath.

"Why did you leave the class? Do you want me to punish you?" Saelbeth asked, staring over them.

Saelbeth's blue eyes seemed to grow darker when neither of the twins answered him. They seemed like statues, unmoving.

"Answer me at once!" Saelbeth ordered them, as he left all good emotion , allowed his anger and rage at the two to take over.

"I… we…" the twins said eloquently, not, fear shinning in their eyes.

"You what?" Saelbeth teased him as he hides his smile from them.

"We're sorry?" Elladan questioned for both of them, begging for forgiveness with pleading eyes.

Saelbeth continued to give them a hard look, before giving them wooden swords, watching every move that they made, while he himself made none.

"Defend yourself, young one," Saelbeth teased the younger twin, challenging the Elrondian with a fight, against him.

"I'm not young." Elrohir snapped angrily, as he took the wooden sword and started to fight without thinking.

Soon, Elrohir found himself lying on the ground with Saelbeth's sword beside his neck.

"You lose!" Saelbeth stated and turned his face over the elder twin to challenge him as well, "Want to try?"

Elladan gave his twin a look, a worried look.

"Want to try?" Saelbeth repeated his question, moving his sword from the younger twin to point it at the elder, taunting him.

Elladan nodded, collecting his sword from the ground, and moving into the position of a warrior, the same style that Glorfindel started in before a fight, or as well as he could remember it.

He moved to attack Saelbeth, but failed his first try. Saelbeth moved away from Elladan's sword, cheering him on the attempt, "Good try…"

Elladan did not waste his breath to reply. He ignored Saelbeth's encouraging words and attacked him again.

Elladan found himself lying on the ground beside his twin, his eyes mirroring his defeat.

"No more volunteers?" Saelbeth asked with large smile on his face, "How do you expect me to teach you, if you do not even show up to class? Will you answer that for me? Or would you prefer another round of sparring with me?"

"No… please forgive us; we did not mean to…" Elladan begged the lord.

Saelbeth stared at him, and decided that this time to forgive and forget, he had tortured them long enough emotionally and physically, even though he knew that they were not ready for it.

Saelbeth hoped that the sparring would teach them some of the discipline, that they so desperately needed.

"I forgive you, now on to the class…" Saelbeth said, truly hoping that their behavior would stop.

* * *

Arwen walked over the healing room, knowing that is where Glorfindel went when she needed to watch over the elfling.

Arwen opened the door, wondering about her father, who sat by the pale elf, it looked to her, like her father was too tired even to feel her presence.

"Adar…?" Arwen asked her father as she moved towards him.

Still no movement from her father. She moved her hand over her father and touched his shoulder lightly.

That act made Elrond start, seeming to realize another presence in the room, he turned around and noticed Arwen, his daughter.

"Arwen, what are you doing in here, my child. Do you not have class?" Elrond asked glancing over her.

"I do, but I miss you, Ada, and I have not seen you all day." Arwen answered, care and worry in her voice.

"I am here now…" Elrond smiled at her, but he saw the waves in her blue eyes, was she crying?

"But Ada, you look tired, when have you last slept?" Arwen asked, worry and care still evident in her voice.

End of Chapter 16.

* * *

_Still love me?_

_Poor Twins... lol! So do you think the twins got the right punishment?_


	18. Chapter 17

Review Reply to Anon:

**Sara: **_Blush. Thank you sweetie for your words, and i did change the sentence. Thank you. I had the blue ribbon next to me. Hannon-le, mellon-nin._

Enjoy!

Title: Thranduil's Trial 17  
Author: Sivan Shemesh  
Beta: Tena  
Rating: T  
Warning: Full of Angst. What do you expect?  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.  
Spoiler: Total AU.  
Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but was unaware of Legolas' secret.  
Note: Legolas age is close to 10, according to human age, when he was sent.  
**Note2: Legolas had stronger connection with nature.**

17.

"No… I could not… and Thranduil should come soon… the messenger said that his king was hurt too…" Elrond answered, more concerned about his friend's life than his own.

"Ada… you need to rest…" Arwen pleaded to her father with worry and concern in her eyes.

"If… Thranduil will come… you must not let the elfling come near him, and you must warn Glorfindel… would you do that, my child?" Elrond asked.

"I will do that, Adar, now you must gain some strength…" Arwen answered, as she hoped to see her father taking his rest before he collapsed.

"I am going, but if…" Elrond started but stopped when he noticed the smirked from his daughter.

"No if, Adar, you need to rest, and I know what I need to do if the king comes. Glorfindel and my wicked twins know as well, now go." Arwen softly said to her Adar.

Elrond smiled, happy by his daughter's act and caring for him.

"Hannon le." Elrond thanked her and then walked to his room, leaving her with the wounded messenger.

After her Adar left the room, she sighed in relief and then she left. She was eager to hug and kiss the elfling that had taken her heart, and she knew that Glorfindel felt the same way.

The messenger who was lying on the bed also sighed in relief. He was eager to sleep as fatigue filled him quickly, and he thought of his king. He hoped that his king was still alive, as he fell into a deep sleep.

_TT17 _

**In Saelbeth's class **

The twins sat on the ground paying deep attention to their teacher.

That was the sight that Arwen first noticed. She smiled, almost laughing at the sight.

"Did I miss anything?" Arwen asked their teacher, not knowing what had happen that made the twins so full of attention.

"Aye, you did, my child," Saelbeth replied as he glared at the twins, a silent warning for them to keep quiet. He smiled at Arwen, and then he continued, "I gave them a chance to attack me with wooden swords, hoping they would learn a thing or two of how they should defend themselves instead of finding themselves on the ground, defeated by me."

"Aye, they did." Arwen giggled, staring at her brothers.

"You think that you are better than us?" Elladan asked her, daring to challenge her.

"I know that I am," Arwen smirked, and took the wooden sword that Elladan gave her, while Elladan grabbed the wooden sword from Saelbeth. "Let us see what you have learned that makes you better than me and Elrohir, shall we?"

Saelbeth cleared his throat, but this did not help as they stood face to face.

"Stop this at once, both of you!" Saelbeth shouted.

Arwen stepped back, and so did Elladan, but they still held the swords, walked closer to each other and started to attack. They were blinded by their anger at each other, or they would have noticed Glorfindel approach and Greenleaf staring at the whole scene in front of them.

Saelbeth stared at Glorfindel with pleading eyes. He wanted to separate these foolish elves but they made him furious.

Glorfindel sighed heavily, and then he knelt beside the elfling. He whispered into his ear and watched as Greenleaf ran to the house to find Lord Elrond He approached the lord's children hoping his presence would stop them.

_TT17 _

**Over Lord Elrond's room… **

Greenleaf opened the door, not waiting for any replies. He searched for Lord Elrond, knowing that his _Adar_ needed help.

He first noticed the body that lay on the bed. "My… lord…?" he called as his voice was shaken, fearing the unknown.

No answer came, and Greenleaf could feel the dread rising.

"My lord?" he asked again with a shaky voice.

"Princeling?" the voice, it was not Lord Elrond's voice.

Princeling Legolas took one-step back, and then he asked, "Who are you?"

"Have you not recognizing me Princeling Legolas?" the guard asked him as he stared at the elfling.

"Nay… where is Lord Elrond?" he answered and asked the elf.

"I do not know; he may be in the other room." The guard replied, still staring at the princeling that left the room.

The guard sighed heavily and returned to his rest, wondering what had happened.

Princeling Legolas searched the next room, and was relief to find the lord lying on the bed. "Lord Elrond?" he asked quietly, his hand shaking.

Lord Elrond could feel the presence of the elfling and awoke, staring at the frowning princeling, hoping that nothing bad had happened.

"Greenleaf, is there something wrong? Are you hurt?" Elrond asked him.

"Aye, _Adar_ needs your help… urgent…" Greenleaf answered, staring at the lord, as tears fell from his blue eyes, covering his soft face.

End of Chapter 17.


	19. Chapter 18

Title: Thranduil's Trial 18  
Author: Sivan Shemesh  
Beta: Tena  
Rating: T  
Warning: Full of Angst. What do you expect?  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.  
Spoiler: Total AU.  
Summary: Legolas was witness to his nana's death and was sent to Rivendell at his father's request, but he was unaware of Legolas' secret.  
Note: Legolas age is close to 10, according to human age, when he was sent.  
**Note2: Legolas had stronger connection with nature.**

18.

"Greenleaf, is there something wrong? Are you hurt?" Elrond asked him.

"Aye, _Adar_ needs your help… urgent…" Greenleaf answered, staring at the lord, as tears fell from his blue eyes, covering his soft face.

TT18 

Elrond moved his hand over Greenleaf's golden hair; his eyes caught the elfling's eyes, as he asked with a soft voice, "What is so urgent, _Pen-neth?"_ [Young one

"Saes… _Adar _asked for you, he… he told me to call you… he told me to hurry…" Legolas said with a shaky voice as he stared at the lord.

Elrond saw how the blue eyes became wet in seconds, as he wiped the tears quickly, "Show me where he is, and I will try to help whatever the trouble is."

Princeling Legolas hurried outside not waiting for the lord, as he was anxious and his face was covered with dread. He hoped that _his Adar_ was not hurt.

Elrond did his best to follow him, though the princeling did well in keep ahead of him. He was faster than Elrond, and he had to run faster to keep up.

When Elrond finally caught the elfling, he puts his hands on Legolas' shoulders.

"Princeling Legolas, stop running, and saes, tell me what is going on." Elrond called softly to him, hoping that the elfling would cooperate with him.

But the princeling pulled from Elrond and ran again, though he stopped eventually staring at the sight in front of him with a frown and shock on his face. Arwen lay on the ground; her left hand still holding the wooden sword, defending against her brother whom seemed controlled by rage.

Legolas' eyes were wide open and then as if he was trapped in his nightmares, he thought that he saw his Naneth and his Adar, instead of Arwen and Elladan.

_**Flashback**_

_Thranduil walked to his dying wife who lay upon the ground._

_The king knelt beside her, and held her hands, as he spoke to her._

_Princeling Greenleaf was in his bedroom at the time, but he heard the noises; the screams which woke him up._

_He left the bed, and still held his white blanket firmly in his hands, not letting it go as he watched from the window._

_He watched how his Adar rose to his feet, standing next to his nana's form, sword in his hands, his face was expressionless, as the sword pierced her flesh._

_Greenleaf wanted to shout, but then he could see his Adar staring at him, and the sword was still in his hands, though Thranduil's hands were shaking._

_Greenleaf turned his head from the window, ran back to his bed, and covered himself with the blanket, as tears ran down from his blue sea eyes._

**_End of Flashback_**

Elrond watched the elfling with hawk eyes, as he noticed that Greenleaf was no longer at his side, neither was Glorfindel. The lord grew worried.

Then there was the sound of a swing, and that did not feel good for the elves as they heard it.

An arrow was shot, neither knew from where, but they could not missed the shout and screaming. With that, they could see the elfling on his knees, as he kept screaming, "DO NOT KILL HER! NANA!! NANA!"

Then the screaming changed to whisper as the princeling cried upon the ground, his hands stroking the green grass forcefully, as he let the tears fall down.

Glorfindel hurried to the elfling, cradled him in his hands, comforting him as much as he could, and then he stared with worried eyes at Lord Elrond.

Finally the secret was revealed, but at what price.

End of Chapter 18.


	20. Chapter 19

Thranduil's Trial 19

Beta: oli

For Disclaimer, Summary and Warning check in previous chapters.

**Elvish Translations at the end of the chapter.**

**TT19**

_Finally the secret was revealed, but at what price._

Arwen heard the arrow whistle as it moved closer toward Elladan. She let go of the breath that she was holding, and moved her wooden sword toward the arrow, before it hit her brother's form.

All of them sighed in relief, as the arrow hit the ground.

Elladan now stared at his sister with pride, knowing that she was the one that saved his life, knowing also that the time to ask forgiveness should be sooner rather than later.

"Are you all right, Elladan?" Arwen asked as she helped him to stand.

Elladan could see the concern in her eyes; he nodded, and could not find the words to say anything to her.

"What just happened?" Elrohir asked.

Neither could reply as they all looked towards Princeling Legolas who at this moment in time was shaking within Glorfindel's arms and not knowing what to do.

Glorfindel tried to comfort Legolas as much as he could, but it seemed helpless as the elfling continued shaking and trembling in the Balrog Slayer arms, and to see the Princeling this shaken made his heart ache for all the pain that the elfling was keeping inside.

Elrond noticed the look that Glorfindel gave him, though he sighed in relief to know of the secret that the elfling held inside had been released and as a lord, he wondered how they are going to deal with it when the king himself will come, or how the elfling is going to feel about it.

The healer sighed heavily, not saying any word, though he turned to face Saelbeth, and then he ordered, "I do not wish to see it again! It almost cost me to lose two of my children, and I do not wish to lose them."

Saelbeth nodded and then he found his eyes staring at the elfling, and he started to feel something twitching in his body, knowing that he was wrong, as it seemed that this particular elfling could shoot from any bow and aim good, as his shot almost killed Elladan.

He should take care of this elfling, and would teach him how to fight in this education if Legolas wished it, and he hoped that Glorfindel or Elrond would support his decision.

"Saelbeth, is their something wrong?" Elrond asked him as he noticed his friend's stare was far away.

"No, though I have been thinking about the elflings unique skill." Saelbeth shared his thoughts.

Noticing the lords hard stare, Saelbeth added, "I know that now it is not the proper time, my friend, but if you or Thranduil agreed, I will take it upon myself to guide him with the skill he has."

Elrond nodded, but said nothing.

Glorfindel still holding the elfling, told the healer, "I am taking him back to his room."

"You do that, my friend; I will come and see how he is doing later." Elrond nodded, and then he moved his eyes to look at his elflings, mostly at Elladan's as he acted like an elfling that almost ended his life.

Glorfindel took the elfling back toward his room in the house, letting him lean his head on his shoulder while he spoke comforting soft words to him as they went.

"It will be all right, _pen-valthennen_… you will see…"

"He killed my nana…" Legolas cried.

"Shush now… _pen-neth_…" Glorfindel comforted him as much as he could until he arrived into the house.

Once Glorfindel laid the princeling on the bed, he felt small hands still gripping him hard, not wishing him to be left alone with the living nightmare he still had.

"Please, do not leave me alone…" Greenleaf begged the Balrog Slayer.

Glorfindel felt his heart ache for the princeling's words, and he told him softly, "I will not leave you alone, my son, I do not think that I could do so… as I love you…"

Glorfindel holds him tightly into a warm embrace in the bed, until the princeling went limp in his arms, falling into a dreamless world, but he did not stop holding him fearing the upcoming nightmares that he knew would come.

Several minutes later, the lord noticed how the elfling was shaking in his arms, and tears following dropping from his eyes, he hurried to calm him.

"You are safe, my son? I have got you… no one is going to hurt you." Hoping to ease the nightmares that caught the elfling.

Glorfindel did not let him go, holding him till he saw the elfling relax in his arms.

**TT19**

_While outside_

Elrond spoke to Elladan, "I do not wish this kind of attitude again, you are brothers, the only fighting to be done is with Saelbeth in one of his lessons, do you understand?"

Elladan nodded to his father.

Elrond then spoke to all, "Now, I do not wish to hear any more complaints, I am now off to see how the Princeling fares, so behave yourself."

With that, Lord Elrond left hoping that his children would not fight amongst themselves, it was horror enough for him when an arrow almost struck his eldest son.

Saelbeth walked back and forth as he spoke to the three, "Now, you heard your father, and I expect to see you learn the lesson, and behave yourselves."

The three nodded.

Then Saelbeth turned at Arwen, and spoke gently, "You fought well, my lady, saving your brother with instinct like yours was the bravest and fastest that I had seen for a long time."

Arwen felt her heart beating harder and faster, and her cheeks felt like they were burning.

End of Chapter 19.

_**Pen-valthennen**_** - my golden one**

_**Pen-neth - **_**young one**


End file.
